Dell's 30 Day OTP Challenge (Whouffle)
by Fishcustardz
Summary: I have decided that I am going to do the 30 Day OTP challenge which is going to be entirely about Whouffle, more or so Souffez (11 x Clara). The Entries will be in this order and posted every day for 30 days. The Book cover is by Adele Lorienne and edited by me.
1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

_**Day 1 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Clara had insisted on going on a normal trip for once, well, none of their trips were normal. But she wanted to go to a place on Earth, a place with good old memories and ones to come. Where she could relax and be around her own people for once and not being chased by a weird crossbreed of a goat and a crocodile through the Jungle of Punuma. But nope, they were on Earth. Home sweet home, well. For her. Actual home mind you, she had begged the Doctor to take her to good ol' Blackpool pier!

"I don't see why I had to come!" He whined unhappily and looked at her with a pouty face, giving those soppy, wet, puppy eyes in her direction. Pushing his lower lip out from under the upper one as if he was about to cry. Clara rolled her eyes, after months of his upset looks she had gotten use to not falling for them any more.

"Because otherwise you'll be sitting in the TARDIS all bored and start doing something dangerous to stop being bored and probably send the whole of West England into a blackhole!" Clara said, under her breath though so they didn't get any weird looks as they walked. The Doctor folded his arms over his chest and shut up at that point, Clara was probably right about the whole thing. Sending Blackpool into a blackhole seemed a bit ironic to him and he let out a small snort of laughter, but the adorable little frown from Clara hushed him. It was just after sunset and the sky was beginning to turn bright and dark blue as the moon rose, the big ferriswheel on the pier lit up beautifully. It was Summer and for once, in Blackpool, a nice day. A few clouds lingered in the sky but it was still quite warm after a nice hot day. "Cheer up, Doctor! You said this is one of the places you haven't visited over a thousand times, there's probably something you've missed? And there's plenty to do" Clara said, looking at the Timelord who glanced over at her and gave her a smile.

"You're quite right, Clara! I'm sorry! I've just not been feeling well, I think I might of caught that intergalactic flu from the Punuma jungle, you remember? That Crocogoat sneezed on me and I got covered in black bogies?" He said with a childish grin at the memory "Timelords can get ill y'know! But it takes a whole load of snot to be sneezed onto certain Timelord for them to even get a slight cold" He rambled.

"Yes, unfortunately I do remember. I'm just lucky it didn't sneeze on me" She murmured and sighed, "Come here Chinny, pier strolls and seaside air can cure even aliens" Clara said, looking down at one of his big hands, she slowly slipped her smaller hand into his and laced their fingers together. She looked up at the Doctor, who looked down at her in turn. Small smiles on their faces, they didn't need to comfort each other with soft words as they walked along the amazingly lit up pier in the dark evening. Their company was special enough to treasure for both of them, hand in hand they walked along the South Pier, sides pressed together as the night turned cold and the gentle sound of the waves beneath made this a very special moment indeed.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

_**Day 2 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Clara was sat in the library, they'd been on quite a tiring adventure the other day and so she decided she might as well have a relaxing day on the TARDIS. She rarely got to enjoy the library with so much running about, saving the universe and a bowtie wearing alien. But now she was for sure certain on one thing, the TARDIS library was truly stunning. She had books from the dawn of time, Clara even found an exact replica of the Magna Carta presented somewhere. The TARDIS had books from different planets, galaxies, different _people _brought together by two things, writing and reading. She grinned lightly and wriggled her shoulder blades to get comfortable on the sofa again, she had nicked the Doctor's reading glasses since he had specially modified them to adjust to the wearer's eyes. And she had to say they did help and made everything so much clearer it was scary.

"BOO!" The Doctor suddenly leaped over the back of the sofa and completely missed the sofa cushions, he landed on the coffee table with a crack and Clara visibly winced as he rolled off and onto the floor with a groan. "Gahh" He whined unhappily and curled up into a ball on the floor, the corner of the coffee table had dug right into his stomach and had winded him to no end.

"Oh gosh, Doctor! Are you alright!?" Clara squeaked, she usually teased him about his mess-ups, how clumsy he was and about how he never thought before running head-first into things, but he generally looked hurt. She closed the book shut as quick as a flash and chucked it onto the coffee table, not even bothering to save her page. That was a big thing, Clara _never _ever left her book without putting a bookmark in, making a pencil mark or folding the corner of the page to be able to find her place easy again, but for once in her life she had done. She quickly knelt down on the floor besides the curled up Timelord who was grumbling and trying to get his breath back.

"No... no... owhh... coffee.. tables are.. worse... then Daleks" The Doctor struggled to say, his face red and screwed up with pain, his delicate eyebrows furrowed in a scowl at the leg of the piece of (rock rock rock rock rock hard, as the Doctor had just experienced) furniture. Glaring it down as if it was the devil, which to him at this moment of time, it was.

"You shouldn't jump about so much," Clara soothed, her motherly instincts kicking in. She gently wrapped her arms around him to help him sit upright and stroked his soft, thick brown hair. Running her hands threw his dark locks and kissing his forehead gently. "You could seriously hurt yourself soon" She added, concern in her eyes. The Doctor just smiled.

"Hugs always make it better" He said, opening his arms wide like a baby wanting to be picked up. He seemed to have recovered quite fast thanks to being a Timelord, his stomach no longer sore and his breathing back to normal, as were his childish antics. Clara rolled her eyes, oh no. He was doing his wounded puppy look, quivering bottom lip in a pout, big wet eyes and a small whimpering noise. She never knew how somebody could resist that adorable look as she gently snaked her arms around his warm, snuggly body and pulled him close to her, his head resting on her shoulder as they cuddled.

"Cuddles and snuggling are always nice, not just for when you're hurt" Clara whispered softly, placing a hand on where he had smacked into a table and softly and soothingly rubbing it in small, gentle circles for him. Even if it didn't sting any more, and Clara didn't know that he felt perfectly fine now, the Doctor still seemed to relax completely, shoulder's sagging and eyes half closing in bliss.

"Thank you... Clara Oswald" He simply whispered.


	3. Day 3 - Gaming

_**Day 3 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

"Bored, bored, bored bored bored, boredddd" Clara mumbled as she walked around the console room slowly, her arms folded over her chest and a too-cute-to-look serious frown on her face, the TARDIS had broken down. Well, it couldn't really break down, it wasn't a car as such, even if she was used to take them to places. Something had just gone wrong with the stabilizers and thrown them completely out of the time vortex and crashing into a few things and damaging other parts, Clara partly blamed the Doctor's reckless flying of his ship. But she knew that the TARDIS was basically ancient and always breaking down, it was just one of those days where they'd have to amuse themselves whilst it repaired itself. The TARDIS hadn't let the Doctor repair or tinker her ever since he almost deleted the matrix, or as the Doctor explained it, the TARDIS' soul.

"Well, if the TARDIS let me help fix her this would be done quicker!" The Doctor grumbled in complaint, he was seated in the Captain's chair and was watching Clara pace around moodily and mumble incoherent things under her breath

"Yeah, but the trust this thing puts in you has completely gone thanks to last time something went wrong, and surprise surprise. She was sensible and didn't let you muck around any more," Clara shot back at him, she got incredibly grumpy when she was stuck here without her wanting to be. They could be running through streets of alien city's away from giant monsters now, but nooo. They had to wait until this ship fixed herself, incredibly and extremely slowly. No longer than a day, you would of thought a great, brilliant ship (or so the Doctor said, but Clara didn't believe nor really listen to him when he rambled on about his 'Sexy') such as the TARDIS be able to mend herself as quick as a flash, but nope. She was as slow as a snail.

"Not my fault" The Doctor huffed lightly and jumped up to his feet, "Oh well little Oswald, we'd just have to amuse ourselves for the time being, can't be too hard! In fact, I found a new room a few days ago. I thought you'd like to have a look, I don't know if you're in to that kind of stuff but I always find it nice to explore different worlds without having to move an inch. Love to do it when I want to have a lazy day" He rambled and gave a light chuckle, grabbing her hand and dragging her through the corridors, which always seemed to change, twist and turn. New doors and rooms being made every second, an endless maze of brilliance and sheer beauty.

"What do you mean a place to explore worlds without _actually _having to go anywhere.. are you reading about them? I'm confused" Clara mumbled as she was dragged behind him, having to expertly balance to stop herself from leaving her feet behind at the speed he was running down the corridors, Clara really wanted to know how the Doctor knew where everything was and what turn and route to take to a certain room in this ever-changing labyrinth.

"Haha, don't worry Clara. It's a lot, lot, _lot simpler_ then you think it is. Trust me, even your little human mind will understand it" The Doctor teased as he walked up to one of the slightly curved doors in the side of the corridor, he pressed the orb on the side and the door slid open.

"Says the man I've had to save countless times," Clara purred lightly, cheering up slightly as she held gently onto his arm.

"Ah, well you've got me there dear Clara," He told her and Clara grinned in triumph. The Doctor walked her into the room, there was a giant TV on the wall, and it was dark. There was a coffee table below the TV and a big, comfy red sofa in front of the screen. The ones you could just sink in and get lost in relaxing heaven forever.

"This all looks amazing Doctor, but what exactly is this, I've seen the cinema room and this looks completely different." Clara said as she glanced around with her dark, chocolatey eyes which seemed almost black in the dim light.

"All in good time, Clara! Humans can be so impatient" He mumbled to himself and Clara snorted lightly at his comment, The Doctor dragged her around to the sofa and shoved her down onto the sofa, she landed with a thud, though a comfortable thud since the sofa was so cushioned and frowned.

"You seem impatient to get me sitting Chin boy, I do hope you're not impatient to do anything else. But if so, eyes and mitts off. Nothing like that will go on Doctor!" Clara grinned, just to see his bright red cheeks, his mouth open and close as he tried to find a protest and the scandalized look on his face. "I'm only joking, so come on. What is this thing that can make me explore whilst sitting in, what I must say is the comfiest bloody sofa in the universe" Clara wriggled her shoulders to get ready for this 'amazing' thing the Doctor had to show her.

"Comfy sofas are great and one of the best things ever! After bowties, fish custard, hats and a bunch of other things of course, but still in the top million or so I should say" The Doctor rambled as he thrusted a controller into Clara's little hands, she looked down at it and read the writing around the middle.

"Xbox 720?" Clara questioned and looked over to the Doctor who sat down, "Isn't this modern human stuff Doctor, well. I guess it's slightly future-y but it doesn't look too different from the last one that came out and everybody went apeshit for" She said, studying the smaller looking black box under the coffee table, it seemed to turn on without doing anything and the TV turned on too.

"It's made a couple of decades into your future, yes. Technology takes a big leap! This turns on when you want it to turn on, it can read you mind. Say if I wanted a specific game to play it'd make sure I had bought it first, and I've got allll the games, don't worry" The Doctor explained "And then it'd run the game I want! Anyway, in the future a few of them come to life and start going onto a murderous rampage and stomp down on 2,500,000 human lives so it's best just to stick to the one who wont hang you by their leads and wires" He grinned happily

"Oh, that sounds so lovely. Remind me to stop my loved ones from buying these in the future, I want to ensure their survival during the techno-pocalypse" Clara rolled her eyes lightly, ah well. She could take a day off on that day.. wait... decades into the future? God she'd be 50 odd, the Doctor probably would of left her behind by then. Too slow to keep up.

"That is a good thing to do, Clara. Keep 'em safe. Now little Oswald! Think of something, anything. This thing can turn your thoughts into your own game too. Don't think of our adventures though, we do that all the time, something different, unique. Something _you_" The Doctor told her, Clara took a few seconds to think before the screen lit up. They were in what looked to be a jungle.

"Tarzan suddenly popped into my mind for some reason, and poaching. Loads of stories on the news" Clara mumbled as a box of text popped up, saying something about the story line and what to do. "So.. we're animals and we have got to kill the poachers? Haha, brilliant!" She grinned, the Doctor nodded.

"Even though killing is involved it does sound quite fun," He agreed, they picked new game and chose what animal breed they'd like to be, there were thousands. But the Doctor settled for a monkey and Clara a tiger. They customized their characters for a bit before they were plonked into a game and both searching for poachers, picking them off when they found ones. About half an hour into the game, they decided to play the death matches. Animal v Animal, Clara v Doctor.

"Take that you cock sucker!" Clara growled, she was stood up on the sofa, thumbs and fingers furiously pushing buttons and flicking analog sticks as she tried to attack the Doctor's character but got pinned down instead. "Urh! Fuck you, Doctor!" She yelled and kicked him in the side, the Doctor yelped. Clara, the Doctor had quickly found out, was an incredibly violent gamer and sore loser. Mixed together with her sassiness and sark proves for a recipe of disaster.

"Owww, hey! Calm down, Clara. It's only a game!" The Doctor whined as Clara plonked back down on the sofa, her character swiping a chunk out of the Money's fur and chasing it around the Colosseum-like arena, where people and animals were cheering them on. Gosh, the Doctor never knew what Clara's violent side could be. And to think that she conjured up this game in her head.

They spent hours at the death matches, recording their scores as if they were playing a sport. Finally, after 50 death matches, and about 6 hours of none stop game play they were finished, both at a draw. And fell asleep on the sofa together, truly tired out from their jumping around and screaming.


	4. Day 4 - On a Date

_**Day 4 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Clara took the last section of her dark hair and wound it around the rod of the hair curlers, he'd asked her on a date, an actual, human date! She grinned like a child as she unravelled the hair from the wand and let it fall onto her shoulders, her hair curly in ringlets towards the ends. She had internally screamed when he asked if she'd like to go for dinner in Paris, but this was the Doctor she was on about. He could mean just a friendly outing, or just one of their usual trips but with dinner involved, or it could mean so much more. Clara dearly hoped it was the latter, she'd done herself up all nice, black short dress, beautifully curled hair, killer jet black heels and light make up to finish everything else off. It would be a bit over the top if this was just a friendly time out, though the Doctor did seem... kinda of nervous when he asked. Shy almost, and he was hardly ever shy. Never in fact, he only got flustered.

"Just.. don't rush into things Clara, you don't want to jump to conclusions now," Clara murmured to herself as she got up and put a cropped, black cardigan on and flattened out her dress again. She checked herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom with a smile on her red-painted lips. Would the Doctor dress up? Nah, he never got out of the lavender and purple outfit he had now, only pyjamas on the very rare occasion that Clara saw him go to sleep. Oh, and that one time he had decided swimming would be fun, he had gotten into TARDIS blue swimming shorts. Just to imagine, if those had come off in the water... he would be-

"No no no, Clara. The Doctor is your friend. Just... stop having... funny thoughts about it" She sighed lightly, though brightened up when she heard a knock at the door. Clara went out of her bedroom and walked through the lounge of her flat towards the door, as there was another impatient knock. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm yourself" She muttered as she unbolted the door and opened it to a tall, beaming man. Clara had to do a double take, but after the second glance realized it was the Doctor, _her doctor. _

"Clara! You look... beautiful! As always, your looks always manage to stun me, especially for a human!" The Doctor gave one of his goofy grins, the corners of his lips tugging up and his delicate brows raising. The Timelord was dressed in a black and white suit, similar to the one he had worn when they had ran into Hitler and Melody that time and he had gotten poisoned, just minus the sonic cane and the hat. A white scarf hugged his neck and the bowtie blended in with it and the white shirt he wore below his black jacket. He looked like a totally different man to Clara after how use she had became use to his odd sense of attire and gotten her head around how he wore it every single day.

Clara's cheeks went red "Oh.. thank you Doctor!" She said after a few seconds of realizing that he had spoken to her, she was more concentrated on how strange he looked without the tweed. It was like he was a whole different person rather then the Doctor. Though she frowned, "I'm just going to ignore the last bit though" Clara huffed, he always managed to say something else to counter a nice compliment.

"No problem, Oswald!" He said happily "Now come on, we better hurry. If the TARDIS gets too impatient I have a feeling we wont end up at the restaurant but some place really really not very good" He added. Clara just rolled her eyes lightly.

"Alright, Chin. Just hang on," She said and went back through to grab her small black handbag (it seemed like today was going to be an attire of full black then) and stuff her phone and some basic, emergency make up into it. Clara was glad that she had the TARDIS translation circuit for wherever she went now, it was implanted right into her own brain. Languages wasn't her strong point since she studied her English more and gave up on French and German. Even though it was slightly weird when you went somewhere where the people there spoke a different language and they'd be speaking English all the time to you anyway. But then again travelling with the Doctor was quite weird in itself. She walked back over to the door, went out and locked it behind her, putting her keys in the small handbag, the Doctor suddenly linked arms with her poshly and dragged her along the corridors until they were hurrying down the steps on the corner. "So.. where is it we're going in Paris?" Clara asked him.

The Doctor looked down at her and frowned, "It's a surprise, I can't just ruin it for you. But you should love it, it's a pretty famous restaurant in Paris anyway. Hopefully you'd enjoy it" He said with a soft, kind smile down at her.

"Well. Okay then, but there better not be any interruptions, such as Aliens just walking in or something attacking the Eiffel tower and we need to go stop it or the world's gonna implode before we've even had dessert" She said and rolled her eyes. "And whatever else bad seems to go on whenever we want to have a nice time out," Clara added with a small huff.

"Hey! Sometimes we don't have any inconveniences and our day goes swimmingly, it's just... I don't know. Everything seems to want to turn up wherever I am, I can't help it" He mumbled unhappily as they walked across the grassy field towards the big, blue police box parked directly on it. "But I promise today will be without anything going wrong, a perfectly normal time. As human as I can get, Clara!" He said as he pushed open the TARDIS doors and they walked in.

"I wouldn't pinky promise you on that because it'd probably go wrong and I'd have to snap your little finger, but I can just hope that you'd be right" She replied, closing the doors behind him and leaning on the banister as she watched him twirl and dance around the desktop, flicking levers and smashing buttons until the familiar, wheezy-groany noise filled the console room and the rotors spun on the ceiling like always.

"You humans have such harsh customs sometimes, breaking somebodies little finger after they didn't keep a promise? Very brutal" The Doctor commented as he did a pirouette and went to go and flick the main, landing leaver. The TARDIS let out one last groan of effort before the slightly bumpy ride came to a halt with a small donk. "Your ancestors were even worse, especially the cavemen and the Tudors cutting off people's heads, even if they hadn't done anything wrong, just if they didn't like them. Oh, and then some of your king's and queens got the chop too. In fact, most of your history is pretty gruesome and mean to your own kind" He rambled, frowning in thought.

"Alright Doctor, I really don't need to have a history lecture here and now" Clara was the one to link their arms together and pull him out of the space and time machine, looking around the busy Paris streets and how everything was beginning to light up as it was growing dark. The Doctor closed the doors behind them and took in a big, whiff of the air through his nose and let out a loud, long sigh as he let the breath go.

"Can you smell that Clara? Bakeries, restaurants and little cafés, the smell of bliss and perfect cuisine, the city of love!" He said, looking around with a grin and beginning to walk to where he had planned their dinner out to be, checking his watch to make sure it was the right year, month, day and about the right time for which he had booked it for. It was one of the rare times where the TARDIS had been nice and actually taken them to the right place for once.

"It does smell quite nice actually, but I wouldn't describe it like you would, all soppy and lovey-dovey. It's only the smell of food which in itself is bliss anyway," Clara rolled her eyes lightly at him as they walked across the street to a restaurant on the head of a street and a sign that said 'Stella' up above the beautiful red and gold canopy lining around the lower part of the building for shelter against the rain, when there was some (luckily there was none that night) for people who would have to line up and wait outside to get in. "Looks all fancy and posh in there," Clara breathed as they walked up to the door, there was a long line of people seemingly waiting to go in when there was an empty table, but the Doctor went up to one of the men on the door. With a few whispers and a flash of the physic paper they were being lead in to a reserved table, the strong smell of food hitting them and both making them smile.

"There are many places posher than this, but I'd thought it'd be nice. It takes a lifetime of waiting on a reserved list to get into here and we got in in about a minute" The Doctor boasted happily. Clara just rolled her eyes and nudged him softly, they sat down and scanned through the menu's before ordering to the waiter and receiving complimentary wine. Obviously the Doctor spat his out again like he always did, she never knew how he always forgot about that. Clara just rolled her eyes at him and sipped her wine.

"It certainly is a very nice treat Doctor!" She grinned happily at him and he smiled in return.

"Only the best for my companions dear Clara! I love Earth cuisine, so many different dishes for different continents, countries, even regions within a country. And they can all taste so different and sometimes so similar, and then there's dishes being constantly being created that the list is just endless," The Doctor rambled lightly, for what felt like the hundredth time that evening "I learnt how to make an omelette in Paris about 200 odd years ago, then I accidentally invented spaghetti a bit to early for it's time.. oh! And I invented the Yorkshire pudding, savoury but sweet, just like fish custard!" He rambled as their food came and Clara let out a gentle sigh of laughter.

"You seem to be involved in nearly everything, don't you?" She chuckled lightly and he nodded enthusiastically as they tucked into their amazing meal. Chatting quietly, just in case anybody decided to earwig into their conversation, about where they were to go travelling next and about past trips that they had. By the time their dessert had come Clara had made it nearly through 3 glasses of wine and the Doctor, by some setting he had put onto the sonic, managed to change his wine to lemonade and orange juice every time he poured some. This man still never failed to amaze Clara.

"So, Doctor. I never asked..." Clara frowned in thought to try seem how to word her sentence "What... _kind _of date is this? You know, like... a friendly outing... or more... or just for a nice time out for dinner?" She asked nervously, she didn't want to jump to a conclusion that this was more then a friendly date in case she sounded too eager.

"Well, it's certainly for a nice time! I aspire all the trips I give you to be for a nice time, although some don't turn out that way. But oh well," He rambled and rose a delicate eyebrow at her as he tucked into his cheesecake, trying to suss what she was trying to ask, "Hmm, well. You're asking if this is a girlfriend-boyfriend sort of date, aren't you?" The Doctor said simply and coolly, Clara bit her lip, she couldn't lie to him. He usually always got around her lies, and it might offend him if she lied anyway. She slowly and meekly nodded, nibbling on her chocolate soufflé tentatively. "Well, whichever one you want it to be Clara, then it'd be that" The Doctor said sweetly as he noticed how obviously shy she had became, he reached a hand forward to wrap it around her one and gave her one of his small, sweet smiles. "And just to mention, I would prefer it to be just that" He breathed quietly.

Clara smiled and laced her fingers with his hand. "As would I, Doctor" Clara replied quietly. "As would I..." She added in a quiet under the breath whisper to herself.


	5. Day 5 - Kissing

_**Day 5 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

It had been just over a month since they'd started dating, and it'd been wonderful. The Doctor was such a sweet guy, more sweeter than Clara had ever imagined. He gave her little presents each Wednesday he picked her up and they'd started having adventures on Sundays too since she didn't like having to wait a week for him to come back. They were presents from different planets, sometimes from Earth or stuff she really didn't know where it had come from or what to do with it. But they were always thoughtful gifts. A week or so back he had given her a beautiful diamond bracelet, forged in the heart of a dying star which trapped the colour spectrum inside of it and glittered like a rainbow all day long, even in pitch black the light kept bouncing around inside of it and somehow not escaping. Though Clara didn't care how it worked, it didn't matter to her. He'd probably just go off into some science-y explanation that she wouldn't understand and then get bored about, even if she found his rambling adorable it could get quite annoying if she just wanted a simple answer and not a whole lecture on it.

Clara was wandering around her apartment on a Sunday evening, waiting for the familiar noise of the TARDIS to filter into her ears. She hummed lightly, arms folded as she frowned in thought. Where would they be going today? Hopefully not anywhere too dangerous, she just wanted to cuddle up with him whilst touring some nice alien colony in the far flung future rather then running away from the strangest of creatures. Her head lifted and she snapped out of her trail of thought when she heard the beautiful groaning sound of the space-time machine coming to land out on the field. She grinned happily and grabbed a cardigan, quickly pulling it on and hurried out of her apartment, locking it behind her. Clara rushed down the hallway, taking the steps two at a time and swinging around on the banister to give her more momentum in her decent downwards. She burst out of the doors and happily skipped towards the blue box with a bright smile on her face, the doors opened and she was suddenly enveloped into quite a tight hug.

"Clara!" The Doctor cheered, his strong arms squishing her tiny body into his chest as she struggled to move slightly. "Glad to see you again!" He pressed a kiss onto her forehead like usual. Clara let out a small giggle, despite how hard it was to breathe in his crushing grip. He did seem a bit eager to see her.

"He..llo.. Doctor" Clara mumbled, taking in a sharp gulp of air to try and catch her breath. Realizing how tight he was holding her the Doctor let go and took one of her small hands within one of his own and dragged her inside, closing the doors. Clara took a few deep breaths so she didn't seem so light headed and looked up at the Doctor. "You don't know your own strength. Even if you look like a lanky giraffe, you're quite strong," Clara teased and the Doctor pouted unhappily.

"I am not a lanky giraffe, I am a Timelord I have you know" He mumbled, "But big hugs are great because they're all snuggly and close" The Doctor added and perked up slightly, his lips turning up into one of his familiar, goofy smiles as he let go of her hand and rushed to the console like a hyperactive child, bashing buttons and swatting levers and running around in the clumsy dance he always seemed to do with his machine. Clara sighed heavily and folded her arms over her chest again as she watched him, leaning against the banister gently as the TARDIS took off to charge through the time vortex like usual.

"You are a lanky giraffe, but you're _my _lanky giraffe" She teased him softly with a knowing smile, "But you're hugs might be nice for you, but they hurt quite a bit for me, they're a bit too tight for my liking" Clara mumbled and watched him frown lightly. "But don't worry! I love your hugs anyway!" She added and he grinned happily.

"I wont hug you so tightly next time then," He said as he continued to hurry around and take them to their destination, wherever that was going to be. The Doctor wouldn't promise on not hugging her so tightly again, since he probably would do it next time he saw her after she went back to Earth again. He usually did, he didn't like to leave her for a few minutes let alone a few days, well. He usually skipped straight to the next day anyway when she left, the perks of having a Time machine. "And, Miss Oswald.. I am not _anybodies _I have you know. I am myself's" He said and shot her a sly smirk.

"I thought we established that I was yours and you were mine" Clara said, walking over to him as they landed with a thunk. Clara stood directly in front of him, her body close to his. He stopped dead in his tracks and shuffled lightly, looking down at her and chewing on his lip. Clara always had the Doctor wrapped around her little finger, she could effect him with the simplest of actions and words. She loved that about the Doctor, from mighty, powerful Timelord to a timid little mouse in seconds. "You're certainly mine anyway, even if I'm not yours" Clara said, resting a hand on his chest gently and curling it up into a fist, tilting her head back to look up at him. She always had to look up due to the height difference they had, it was almost a foot.

"I... erm.. well" The Doctor swallowed a lump in his throat, he had to look down at her like she had to look up, but at this angle he caught a good sight of her breast crack under the jumper she was wearing and it put him on edge. "Urh.. well.. okay. Yes. Yes I did agree to that, I remember" He said after a while, his cheeks went hot as a bright red blush plagued them and he looked up at her face again.

"Eyes front soldier, you ain't getting any of that yet" Clara purred softly, having seeing where his green gaze kept flickering too, although she didn't really care. She knew he was just nervous and that this regeneration of him wasn't all that use to the sudden flirts, especially since him and River broke up after the Ponds died. He just needed to get use to it again.

"My eyes are always front!" The Doctor protested, although he knew that that wasn't the case and that he had indeed been looking at other parts of her body that he normally wouldn't ogle at. But now he was concentrating on her pretty face, her small dimples and rounded cheeks and those beautiful, dark doe's eyes which reminded him of melted chocolate. He always got lost in thought about his stunning companion whenever they were where this close to each other, the alluring enigma that was Clara Oswald.

"Not that time they weren't chin" Clara replied softly and went onto her tip toes to peck him softly on the lips for a few seconds, the Doctor's arms snaking around her hips to hold her close. They rested their forehead together after they broke with bright smiles on their faces. "And I've noticed plenty of times beforehand that they weren't either.."

_**A/N:**_

_**River and the Doctor broke up after the ponds died in this story by the way, just to save any hassle between them C:**_


	6. Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

_**Day 6 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Today was a fun day, they had both decided that. They were going to muck around the TARDIS to forget the horrors of their last trip, which had ended in disaster and massacre and had put them both in foul and unhappy moods. Which they were hardly ever in, it just felt like that sort of day, especially from the nightmares Clara was getting from that trip. She didn't think she'd ever forget something as horrible as that, and it scared her to admit it.

"I know something that'd be fun to cheer us up!" The Doctor said with a grin, he had been pacing around the console for the last few minutes to try and conjure up an idea that could get them back into a positive mood again, while Clara had been sitting in one of the pilot's seats in the console room with her chin on her fist and elbow on her knee, frowning in thought. "A dress up day, but not any old dress up, a dress up in each other's clothes!" The Doctor grinned, "Me in one of your tiny dresses" He chuckled at the thought. Clara rose her eyebrow at him, really? How childish could this man get. Though she let out a small laugh at the idea of the Doctor squeezing into one of her small dresses, that'd certainly be a thing she wouldn't forget.

"This sounds like such a childish idea, but okay! I'd love to see you try to suss out a bra," Clara teased him, getting up from her seat and brushing past him. The Doctor's cheeks turned red at the feel of her slink against him and begin to walk down the steps to one of the lower corridors. "Bring some of your clothes to my room and we can get started!" She called and shot him a smirk before bouncing down the corridors. The Doctor gulped and tugged lightly at his collar, he was going to wear her underwear as well? Okay, slightly awkward. But it was her clothes, and he had got himself into this mess first anyway. He sighed and went down the other corridor, walking into the TARDIS' wardrobe and begin to scan the old and new clothes that were in there, new outfits and accessories seemed to appear everyday. He grabbed some of his old clothes and bundled them into his arms before heading down the corridor, turning a few times before going through into Clara's bedroom, seeing she had got some of her clothes out too... and underwear, which the Doctor blushed at.

"Oh come on Chin, it's only a bra and panties. Don't act so embarrassed you wuss" Clara laughed lightly as he slowly made his way over to her bed and put his clothes down. "Okay! I guess we're just going to pick a bunch of random parts of clothing from each pile and have to put it on" She told him, the Doctor nodded.

"Alrighty" He said, picking out a red dress and a set of black, lacy underwear and bra, which he studied for a second before putting into his arms. The Doctor already knew he was going to struggle with the bra. He grabbed some black heels, they looked quite small, oh god he was going to fall over everywhere. Clara in the meantime had grabbed his old 4th regeneration's scarf, a fez, his 5th regeneration's multicoloured jacket, 7th doctor's trousers, 10th's tie, 9th's jumper, 2nd's bowtie and 1st's shoes. She giggled.

"There certainly is a lot here Doctor, but I do like these underwear" She teased, holding up some boxers which he had worn as his 8th. The Doctor chuckled nervously. "You go into the bathroom and call when you're ready, I'll get changed in here and that way we can see how we both look at the same time" Clara said and the Doctor nodded.

"Good luck, I bet I'll be the best though!" The Doctor grinned and hurried into Clara's bathroom with the clothes, he closed the door and began to strip down from his own clothes, bowtie, jacket and shoes and socks first. He then undid his undercoat and then his lilac waistcoat before he could reach the buttons to his shirt. The Doctor slipped his shirt off and unbuttoned his black skinny jeans, yanking them off. Did he really have to wear her undies... he'd keep his on, to be nice. He slipped her knickers on, god they were tight and he gritted his teeth as they squeezed him in quite the uncomfortable place. The Doctor picked up the bra. "Huh.." He said, slowly putting an arm through one loop. The Doctor grinned and put the bra on backwards by accident. "Funny... backpack thing." He mumbled as he clipped the bra up, it seemed to restrict his breathing quite a bit and the Doctor pouted unhappily, "Backpack restrictive appliance, that's what it stand fro, right?" He questioned himself and wriggled into the red dress which certainly didn't fit either and only just covered his arse. He was quite a bit too tall for this. He slipped the heels on, his feet painfully squished in as he stumbled about, god. He must look a right state. The Doctor knocked on the door, "I'm finished! Are you ready Clara?!" He called

"Yup! Come right out Doctor!" Clara replied, the Doctor opened the bathroom door and went out, stumbling and flailing his arms as he tried to balance in the heels. Clara burst into laughter at the sight of him, "Oh god." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed and clutching her chest as laughs racked her body. The Doctor snorted at her, and at the fact that she'd managed to perfectly tie a bowtie too. But seeing her in a multicoloured jacket with a fez on her head and all sorts of other mishmashed clothes was a look that really didn't suit her, it wouldn't suit anyone, even if most of it was cool stuff, but made her all the more adorable.

"Oh, Clara!" The Doctor laughed as he walked over to the little bundle who had now curled up on the sofa and was trying to control her laughter, he clumsily sat down besides her and wrapped his strong arms around her, nuzzling into her neck sweetly and pressing a few kisses against her soft, delicate skin which helped calm Clara down. "We should certainly muck about together more often," He purred.

Clara rose an eyebrow, "I think you're idea to _mucking about _is different to mine" She teased as she watched him go red and stutter like usual. She rolled her eyes. "And I'm going to have to teach how to wear a bra too, maybe even how to take one off..."


	7. Day 7 - Cosplaying

_**Day 7 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

It was Halloween, and Clara was determined to drag the Doctor into one human event without everything going wrong for once. Just like the mess that had happened at Christmas, that had taken months to sort out he had said. Besides, it was only for one night? He could last that long without getting into trouble, well. Clara hoped he could, walking down the street on a dark night, a night which was dedicated to ghouls and fables, and suddenly a real life monster pops up in your face. That would certainly scare the children away from this night for years to come. "I don't see why I _have_ to come Clara! It's a human thing, and I'm not a human. I'm a timelord, therefore I do not partake in your silly little celebrations and special days, mostly because I am not of the same race as you!" The Doctor huffed down the phone as Clara paced around her apartment, rolling her eyes at him. He really did not want to come, did he?

"Oh Doctor, shut up. If I can deal with having to put up with you when you're in a tantrum like mood then you're more then capable of coming here right now, dressing up in the costume _I _bought and made you especially and just spend a night, walking around collecting sweets" Clara mumbled, she may have been 24 but Halloween wasn't just for kids! It'd be a bit embarrassing if she ran into some of her students though... oh well. She couldn't care less, hopefully it'd be dark enough that they wouldn't recognize her.

"Sweets! You said sweets, I'll be over in five!" The Doctor suddenly boomed and Clara winced, having to move the phone away from her ear slightly, trust him to be enticed into a situation for sugary delicacies. She rolled her eyes lightly at him as he hung up before she could reply and she hung the phone back up.

"He'll want to go to every Halloween in existence for our trips now" She groaned unhappily at the thought and walked into her room, where two costumes were laid out. She'd bought some parts, edited others and some of them she'd completely made from scratch so they'd look like the actual thing. Clara smiled lightly at herself, he'd better like them. Otherwise she'd make him trick-or-treat in his underwear, that'd certainly be quite the thing to scare the kids. She laughed lightly, suddenly a head popped into the doorway, not bothering to knock and just sneaking in like he usually did.

"Clara! Hellooo!" He grinned as he walked into her bedroom, pulling her in for a hug and cuddling her tightly like he always did. Even when he said he wouldn't (and luckily didn't promise). Clara grinned and kissed his chin sweetly in greeting.

"Hello Chin, right. We haven't got much time, change change change, now now now!" Clara hurried, stuffing the clothes into his chest. The Doctor frowned and looked down at the costume.

"What... here.. Right now? In front of you?" He questioned and Clara rolled her eyes at him, grabbing her costume in her own arms.

"Yes, now. Dating for 2 and a bit months, you'll be fine, see? I'll turn away!" Clara turned around and laughed under her breath as she heard him cautiously begin to take his clothes off, as if he didn't trust her. Clara quickly stripped down to her bra and underwear and pulled on the costume carefully, lacing up the front and neatening out the dress as she went to grab the wig.

"OHOHOH! I know! We're Eugene and Rapunzel, I get it nowwww" The Doctor said as he pulled on the blue-green waistcoat over his shirt and chuckled. "These costumes are amazing Clara, I truly am proud of you! You humans put so much effort into the little things and that's what makes them so special" He said proudly as Clara tied her hair into a bun in order to get the massively heavy, blonde wig on her head and hummed in response to him.

"Mhmm" She said as she put the wig on top of her hair, it was the style of hair Rapunzel had when her hair was all braided with the flowers. Clara loved it, she loved the whole film of Tangled! She did it in her filmstudies lessons when she was in highschool for a bit, one because it was the second most expensive film ever made and the most expensive animated film, but two because she enjoyed it so much. The Doctor turned around after he had gotten all of his outfit on, ruffled his hair to look even more like Eugene. It was kind of scary how much he looked like him. Clara giggled at him. "You'll get loads of sweets looking like that, Doctor" She said as she flattened her dress, she'd need shoes, even if Rapunzel hated them. She certainly wasn't going to walk around barefooted.

"Loads of sweets, I want all the sweets! And if not, I'll buy lots with a load of money if people don't give me their sweets" He said with a grin as Clara rolled her eyes, chucking him a bag to put his sweets in.

"People don't do that, Doctor. You usually get enough sweets to last a week anyway if we're out long enough, besides. I bet you have a massive stash on the TARDIS somewhere and that is what makes you so hyper half the time" Clara said, searching around until she found some light pink flats to slip into. Clara added some things to her makeup and glance at herself in the mirror as she saw the Doctor's reflection checking himself out. "You really are not normal Doctor" She sighed and turned to face him with a soft smile. The Doctor beamed down at her,

"Nope, I'm really not!" He said as he did the boots up and linked arms with her once she had gotten her keys. They walked out of the room and over to the front door, arm and arm with the brightest of smiles on their faces. The smiles of which never seemed to fade throughout the whole entire night. Not even when they came back at past midnight and crashed out in each other's arms on the sofa, together, still full in cosplay.


	8. Day 8 - Shopping

_**Day 8 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Clara hurried around her apartment to try and find something to wear before the Doctor got here, something she hadn't worn before. Something new and not scruffy. She groaned in frustration as she picked through her wardrobe, she'd had a clothes sort out a few days ago. Chucked out ones she didn't like, didn't fit her or ones she'd had for ages and had been worn way too many times. She hardly had any clothes left to wear.

She chewed on her lip in panic and rushed over to her chest of drawers, scanning through things. She'd need to go shopping, perhaps if she asked nicely she could ask the Doctor to take her to the local shopping centre so she could buy some new things, maybe even some things to keep on the TARDIS. No offence to the Doctor or the TARDIS, but the clothes on there really didn't suit Clara. They were all strange, alien and eccentric, nothing that normal and from Earth, and hardly any clothes for a female. Even if the TARDIS could make any sort of piece of attire in the universe just appear for you, she didn't do it for Clara, since the TARDIS still was acting like a cat towards her. Nope, she had to bring her own stuff on board the TARDIS for the week or so she stayed on there, and even then the TARDIS burnt, destroyed or hid her clothes.

Clara just pulled on some leggings, a white blouse and old red jumper she had. She heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS and sighed in relief, thank god. He was on time for once. She grabbed a bunch of money and stuffed it into her purse, putting it into her pocket and running a brush quickly through her hair before tying it back as she heard the Doctor unlock the front door and sneak in. Clara rolled her eyes lightly as she left her room, "Oh, thanks for knocking Doctor." She mumbled and went over to give him a hug, the Doctor grinned and wrapped his strong arms around her firmly.

"Ah, well. You know me, doors are there to be opened and not knocked upon... or something?" The Doctor questioned himself for once, but just gave a small shrug in return to his question. Did he really not know what he said half the time either? Eh, words just came out of his mouth, didn't they? "You look stressed today Clara, very stressed. Panicky almost, are you alright? Something the matter?" The Doctor asked her, bending down slightly so he was eye-level with her, his bright, green old eyes looking into her darker and mysterious ones. Clara blinked at him, okay. It was like he was trying to stare her down instead of trying to find out the problem.

"I am, I need you to take me shopping if that's okay. I've got the money, I just thought it'd be easier if you'd be able to take me and tag along, y'know? I need somebody to hold all of the bags" She said with a small, shy smile. Fluttering her long black eyelashes like she knew he couldn't resist, just like she couldn't resist his soppy wounded-puppy look he always did when he wanted to get something.

"That's fine Clara, I haven't been shopping in ages! Amelia took me once, dragged me more like, well. She practically forced me to fly the TARDIS to some fancy shopping centre she'd heard of in the posher part of London. She was over exaggerating about how she'd be so dull without it and that it was her life long dream" The Doctor laughed, "Luckily managed to sonic some money out of a cash machine, but that's between me and you Clara" He winked with a smirk and Clara rose an eyebrow.

"Touché Doctor, you technically stole a load of money just so your companion could go shopping? I hope you can do that for me" She said softly as she went to go and find her keys and her phone, may as well take it considering she'd be on Earth for a few more hours (well, hopefully. If the TARDIS was willing to participate for the day). And besides, the Doctor said he had the best phone signal in the Universe on the TARDIS. One that can travel through time as well as space, ancient Egyptian snap chats or tweets from intergalactic travellers, but. It seemed the TARDIS always liked to turn it off for her or make it do weird things to her phone, like creepy pictures all of a sudden or make it play creepy sounds and music. She'd talked to the Doctor about that then he'd went on into one of his rants about the whole cat perspective again and she just.. kind of let her mind wander into a daydream throughout the whole speech.

"Oh! Well, the money just flew out of the machine in fifty pound notes and all over the shopping centre, so we got a load of money as well as other people who were plucking it from the air and diving into the floor. I think two women had a fight over the last one, pretty brutal stuff but hey. You humans are greedy, very greedy. Many many wars over land, money and power in your history." He rambled lightly as he hooked arms with Clara and went out of her apartment with her, she locked the door behind her and they walked down the corridor and then down the flight of stairs.

"You know, compared to other species, well. Excluding the Sontarans of course, you lot have had quite a lot of warfare going on, especially on your own planet. Most aliens just team up with their whole race and conquer other planets and galaxies. But you haven't quite gotten to that point in time yet so I won't worry you Clara!" He said with a grin. Clara let out a small breath in laughter.

"Do you ever stop using your words Doctor?" She asked softly as they crossed the grassy field towards the big blue box parked directly on top of it. The Doctor opened the doors and stepped in, frowning in thought as Clara went in and he shut the doors behind them, prancing over to the console desk.

"Hmmm. Nope! I don't think I do, talking is a thing more people should do more often, it's fun! Just to share your ideas and thoughts with people by using your throat and a big, wet muscle in your mouth" The Doctor said with a big, goofy grin, though it dropped when he heard Clara snort loudly in laughter, her eyes wide.

"You.. don't want to describe a tongue in that way again" She huffed lightly, the Doctor pouted slightly as he began to do his little dance with the console like always. Hitting things and switching others until the wheezing noise sounded and they were in flight. "And I'm not going to explain my reason why, Doctor. It's just not a very good way to describe it, so shush your trap" Clara purred softly. The Doctor sighed and nodded lightly in understanding as he landed the TARDIS.

"Alrighty, no more wet, muscular tongues again!" He paused. "Okay, starting from now that is" The Doctor added and bounced over to Clara to link their arms again and stride out of the TARDIS doors "Westfield Shopping centre, shop until you drop Clara! I'll pay for it all, well. The cash machines will pay for it and so on so forth. But eh, it'd hardly be a dent" The Doctor explained as they walked into the busy area. People rushing about to shops, elevators and escalators. Clara giggled lightly at the sight, she'd been here a few times but most things were ludicrously expensive in some of the shops. But it was always nice just to come and browse from time to time. Clara pecked the Doctor's cheek and earned a blush like he always did.

"Well, come on then. Let's get started!" Clara said and dragged him off

They returned about 5 hours later, having stopped for a big lunch throughout the massive shopping spree. The Doctor was ladled with paper and plastic bags all over his arms like some sort of clothes hanging for bags, Clara carried a few of the bags, the Doctor had insisted on being the bag carrier and Clara laughed. He hadn't realized just quite how many things Clara was going to buy and how heavy some of them could be...


	9. 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

_**Day 9 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Poor Julie Hurles was ill, the Maitland's new nanny after Clara. George still didn't trust Angie and Artie to be on their own, worried they'd break something, hurt themselves or do something completely stupid. That was why, on a Sunday, Clara got a call. She rose an eyebrow and walked over to her phone, picking it up and answering it. Why was George calling her on a Sunday? He only ever called to invite her out for trips or over for dinner, but definitely not at 8 in the morning. "Hello?" Clara asked tentatively down the phone.

"Hi Clara, sorry. I know it's a Sunday and everything and it's your time off of work. But, well. Julie is ill and all the other nanny's around are busy. I was wondering if you could come over for the day and look after Angie and Artie? I'll pay!" George said. "I'm just really late for a meeting and you're my last option," He murmured. Clara sighed, it was one of her days to go travelling with the Doctor. But it wouldn't hurt for a day in, would it?

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as possible. And there's no need to pay George, I always steal half your teabags anyway" Clara laughed and said goodbye before hanging up. She grabbed a jacket and threw it on, putting her phone, keys and some sweets for the kids into her handbag. She opened her door and stepped out, smacking into a guy's chest.

"Clara! Hello, sorry I'm early, it's been a nightmare to get the TARDIS to take me here and now it's finally the right day and I really don't want to try get her closer to 5pm and risk being flung out of existence" The Doctor explained in one breath and gave her a grin, wait.. she was coming out of her apartment, was she going somewhere?

"Oh.. Oh. Doctor! Sorry, I wasn't expecting you this early in the morning. And that's fine. I just need to go and babysit Angie and Artie for the day though... their nanny's ill and all the other's are busy" Clara mumbled as she locked her apartment door and suddenly felt herself being dragged along the corridor.

"Angie and Artie! Brilliant! Those two are quite an adventure in itself, I haven't seen them in ages" The Doctor said as he took the steps two at a time, Clara almost falling over at his quick pace. Curse his long legs and energetic demeanour. Clara could hardly keep up with him at a walk as it is. "I'll come and help if you like, we can do fun things and play monopoly and watch it turn into a bloodbath" He said and shot Clara a knowing look. Her and Angie always got extremely competitive at board games, and if the Doctor was not keeping an eye on them, the calming board game would turn into a full on bitch fight. Even if Clara and Angie were like sisters, when it came to winning at stuff and beating each other, things got serious. Like a usual sibling relationship anyway.

"Are you sure Doctor? You could go off on a few nice trips whilst I look after the kids and then return in time to pick me up and let us be on our way, though I'd probably need to sleep on the TARDIS and that hardly ever turns out well" Clara mumbled and winced visibly at the countless times she had been woken by her bed about to close in on her like a mouth, or the room flooding, the blanket having fire ants in it and even one time the TARDIS created holograms of creepy men just simply watching over her as she tried to get to sleep, staring with sickly grins. Never blinking. And although she knew that they were just holograms and that the TARDIS was just messing around with her, she didn't get a wink of sleep. They were rather unsettling, real or not.

Though the Doctor nodded enthusiastically as they crossed the small, grassy flat and into the TARDIS, the doors closing behind them as he strode happily over to the console. "Of course I'm sure! Spending any time with you is the best thing in the universe Clara, in _existance. _And at every opportunity to spend time with you, even if it were to scrub out an Indian restaurants's toilets, I'd still do it because you'd be there!" He grinned lightly and proudly and Clara rose an eyebrow at his example. How lovely, even if the meaning was meant to be sweet it was a bit.. _icky _to think about."And I don't want to risk the TARDIS getting into a strop and then I'm not able to make it back to you later today, or probably even in the same month as you." The Doctor added and she nodded in agreement, fair point.

"Well, alright then. If you say so Chin" Clara replied as the Doctor raced around the console, occasionally switching to cross over to the panels running around the railings to adjust things here and there. "But, so long as you promise not to be a third child, no running around and breaking things, no disastrous cooking and definitely, and I mean _definitely, _No. Blind. Man's. Bluff" She said sternly as they whizzed through space and time, scolding him as if she was his teacher or his mother. She walked over to him with a frown, her arms crossed over her chest. The Doctor bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am!" He said softly as they landed with a rough thud. Clara smiled in relief, though she doubted he'd be able to live up to his promise in even the slightest way possible. He took her hand like usual and pulled her out and up towards Maitland's house, by the looks of things George had already left. Probably not long ago, he'd want to stay with his children as long as he could until Clara got here, just to keep and eye on them. Clara went inside with the Doctor.

"Shoes" She ordered him as she slipped her own off and put them against the hall wall, she didn't want him to cart in mud and whatever else he had been stepping in on his travels. Clara didn't like the idea of having to be doing a bunch of cleaning, whilst having to look after 2 kids and 1 kid-like adult at the same time. It really didn't appeal to her.

Angie and Artie bounded down the stairs at the sound of somebody coming in. "Clara!" They both grinned happily and ran up to hug her, even Angie surprisingly. But then again they hadn't seen each other in quite a while. "And Clara's Boyfriend!" Artie grinned as he relaxed the hug and went over to ramble to the Doctor about how his chess club had been going and all the people he had beaten and tournaments he had participated in since their last visit. Clara laughed lightly and looked at Angie who smiled.

"You know what I'm thinking" Angie purred softly, for once she wasn't on her phone. She'd been practising all of her monopoly skills and was bound to beat Clara fair and square this time, right? Clara nodded though, catching onto what the girl was hinting at.

"Yep, I am Angie" They giggled and scampered into the living room, leaving the boys to chat to each other for a bit. Clara grabbed the monopoly box and Angie rearranged some of the furniture in the room so they'd be able to sit and play it in a circle rather then having to sit all spread out or some of them on the floor and other's on the sofa. Clara grabbed a small coffee table and dragged it over, plonking down in the sofa as Angie sat opposite her in a chair. They chatted and caught up with each other as they began to set the game up, putting the money in piles and calling for the boys.

Their heads popped around the door frame, both with big goofy grins. "Coming!" They both chimed and walked in, though their faces dropped once they realized what they were being called to do. The dreaded game of monopoly, and both of the girls had determined faces on. They sat down slowly and reluctantly, picking which little metallic character they wanted, sorting out everybodies money and beginning the game.

Within half an hour the Doctor and Artie had already made themselves bankrupt, just so they could avoid getting dragged into an argument that was certain to break out. And before long, they were right. A bunch of yells, screams, curses and pointing, and as quick as they could, the boys legged it upstairs and left the girls too it..


	10. Day 10 - With Animal Ears

_**Day 10 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Clara had decided to sleep on the TARDIS for once, and luckily she managed to sleep without any disturbances. Which was unusual, normally every time she tried to catch a wink of sleep on the TARDIS it usually ended with her waking up to something horrible happening in her room or the Doctor waking her up after a few hours because he felt like an adventure, and he really didn't get the idea of a good nights sleep or laying in. But then again the Doctor never really slept anyway, and when he did it was only for a few hours. He really was missing out.

She opened one eye slowly, just to check there was nothing to try kill her that the TARDIS had plonked into her room. Nothing... hmm. That was strange. Both of her brown eyes opened the next time she blinked and she looked around the dark room, nope. There really was nothing. Clara shrugged, perhaps the TARDIS had given up on scaring her and trying to kill her in her sleep for once, perhaps they had became neutrals and like the Doctor had said, perhaps she'd warmed up to her at last...

Clara pushed herself to sit upright and rub her eyes, letting out a small yawn even if she was fully rested. Her hair was messy like it always was in the morning and hung in her eyes slightly. Suddenly something flopped in front of her eyes, she frowned, and, thinking it was her hair, scooped it out of her eyes. It seemed to flop back down again and she huffed and got up, going to turn the room's light on. She let out a squeal of surprise, hanging in front of her was white and fluffy, pink in the middle. Rabbit's ears?! Where the heck had they come from, Clara tugged at them to see if they were attached to an alice band that tucked behind her ears, but they weren't... She didn't have normal ears. Clara put her hands to the side of her head in front of her lower hairline. Where her usual, human ears once had been, were the starts of the rabbit ears.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled loudly, her breath faltering and becoming laboured in panic as she rushed into the bathroom to look into the mirror to see two tall, white bunny ears, one of them flopped over slightly the other stood up straight. The sort of kind somebody would dress up in. "DOCTOR!" Clara shouted again, her eyes wide as she tugged at the ears, but when it started hurting her she realized that this must have been something to do with the TARDIS. What else could of done this but her? The sneaky bitch.

"Clara?! Clara what is it!" She heard the Doctor rush into the bathroom and blink as Clara turned around and scowled at him unhappily, it had been the Doctor who had persuaded her that is was safe to stay on the TARDIS now. That he had had a talk with her about mucking around and annoying Clara and how she had promised to stop, and it obviously was a promise that the TARDIS had made just so she could break it.

The Doctor snorted and put a hand over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter at the sight of his companion with large rabbit ears stuck on top of her head and how the right one bent over slightly made her look adorable. Especially with that frown on her face and her hands on her hips, that made it all the more funnier. "Oh right, ears... uhm.." He took her hand and began to lead her out of the bathroom. "I'll get them sorted as quick as possible, Clara! Doctor's promise" He grinned at her softly, though Clara wasn't looking at his face, she was looking at his ears too. Or rather they weren't his ears, but belonged to what might have been something big, brown and loved honey.

She giggled lightly, now that she knew the Doctor had been effected too she wasn't that angry with the TARDIS, since he looked totally cute with rounded bear's ears sticking out the side of his head, how had he not noticed? "Doctor... you should worry about yourself, Look!" Clara exclaimed and outstretched a hand to stroke at the furry ears, so soft and silky. The Doctor frowned and cupped his ears and let out a squeak of surprise as he realized that he too, had animal's ears.

"Okay! Okay, right. So she must be having fun playing her little game, we'll get this sorted out right now!" He huffed with a small pout, why would his TARDIS annoy him too? Well... he did sort of tinker with her again without her permission and must of effected something important, like usual. That was probably why, maybe he should cut down on his tinkering so the TARDIS didn't get so moody all the time.

They hurried into the console room, hand in hand as he began to flick things on the desktop, whizzing around and letting go of Clara's hand to allow her to stand quietly against the railings and watch in interest as he mumbled to himself, and the TARDIS. "To be honest, Doctor. You look rather cute. A little teddy bear" Clara teased him as he rushed past to hit a button and adjust a dial. He stopped and frowned at her, covering his ears.

"I don't wanna look cute!" He whined like a 5 year old and went back to sorting things out, the TARDIS rang out in response to the Doctor's mumbling and suddenly the ears were gone in a puff of smoke, returning to their usual ears. He sighed in relief and looked over to Clara with a smile. Clara walked over to adjust his bowtie and pat his cheek softly

"You're cute whatever you do, so don't try ignore it" She whispered and kissed his chin with a smile. "And maybe we should buy each other some animal ears to wear one day, I think they're rather sexy" Clara added cheekily.


	11. Day 11 - Wearing Onesies

_**Day 11 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Clara was beginning to stay on the TARDIS more and more nowadays, she usually stayed a few nights every Sunday and Wednesday and luckily the TARDIS was beginning to ease off of the constant teasing and annoying, especially after the Doctor had an hour long rant to her about how animal ears were not funny and how he shouldn't be involved in their little dispute as well. But now, currently. She was sat on her king-sized double bed within the TARDIS, reading The Fault in our Stars, she'd read it a few times before and was re-reading it again. Clara sighed softly as she flicked another page, she never hardly got bored of books. If they didn't interest her she'd put them down after the first few pages, but if they did she'd read them until the end, them maybe read it again and again until she nearly memorized what happened in every chapter and famous quotes from the books. Even down to the tiniest little detail like what was a side characters favourite meal.

Clara smiled to herself as she heard footsteps outside of her door and what sounded like fumbling and mumbles, ah. The Doctor was probably telling something inanimate off because it was annoying him. And indeed, he stumbled into Clara's open door, flailing his arms to try and get out of a bunch of animal-patterned fabric.

"Stupid, onesies... why wont you stop attacking me!" He whined, he was blinded since one of the onesies were over his face, and, not seeing where he was going he fell onto the foot of Clara's bed with a thud, landing softly as he wriggled.

"You having fun there, Doctor?" Clara asked with a hint of amusement on her face, a small smirk appearing as she folded down the corner of the page she was on and closed the book, putting it on her bedside table and getting up. She grabbed a bunch of fabric in her hands and yanked the clothing off of the Doctor to reveal a very bewildered and flustered Timelord underneath them.

"I... erh.. they were.. attacking me.. and.. I couldn't.. urh" The Doctor scratched the back of his head lightly, his cheeks singed red as he become embarrassed at the predicament he had got himself into. He looked at Clara who had a smug look on her face, hands on her hips and one arm had the onesies hanging down from the closed loop of her side and her right arm. She rose an eyebrow at him, as if asking for him to continue explaining about how on Earth he had gotten into this mess, and also why the heck did he have onesies? They'd known each other for over a year now and he could easily tell what she wanted. "I... saw them in the TARDIS wardrobe.. and... erh.. thought they'd be nice for the both of us to wear for a snugly night in together. So... I was trying to take them.. here to you and I kind of.. was.. maybe chucking them about in the air and they fell on top of my head and I couldn't seem to get them off" He scratched the small, stubbly hairs at the back of his neck to create a scratchy noise and looked down nervously. Clara just let out a laugh and he looked up in surprise that she wasn't bugging him or teasing him about it for once, she just stuck out a hand, which he gladly took, and helped him too his feet.

"Awh, Chin. You really were being attacked by clothes weren't you?" She said with a small smile as she craned her neck lightly to look up at him. The Doctor nodded and flattened out his tweed jacket and straightened up his bowtie gently.

"Yeah.. well, it's hard to get out of something if you're blinded and have no idea where to put your hands or what's happening around you" He said and gave a small smile. He grabbed one of the onesies and held it up "See! Look, you said I looked cute as a teddy bear, and I found a bear one that'd fit me! And yours is a bunny rabbit like your ears were. It seemed even the TARDIS agreed that we both looked cute as these animals" The Doctor said, grinning goofily like a child on christmas who had gotten the present he always wanted. He was so easily amused. "And they've got little hoods with heads on them and I have a stubby little bear tail and big feet and you've got a cotton tail and feet too. Aren't they adorable?!" He squealed like a little girl and Clara tilted her head to the side.

"You sound like a teenage girl looking at a baby" She mumbled and looked at the rabbit onesie in her hands, though she had to admit, it was quite sweet. Big buck teeth and long eyelashes and droopy bunny ears. The whole thing was fluffy and felt incredibly warm, even the tail was warm. "They are quite nice looking though... I s'pose we could.. _maybe _wear them for a night in. But only if you promise not to snuggle too closely or we'll begin to cook in these things" Clara told him and the Doctor nodded. "Now, I'm getting tired. I guess we'd better get changed and snuggle up them!" Clara suddenly pulled her shirt off in front of the Doctor and he squeaked in surprise and slapped his hand over his eyes.

"Erh.. eh.. Clara?" The Doctor mumbled innocently and Clara looked at him as she slipped her skirt off to leave her in her underwear, she frowned lightly and giggled. Nawh, he was still so embarrassed after about 2 months of dating each other. She sighed lightly and simply walked up to him to pull his hand away from his eyes.

"Shut up and get changed, Chin. You better savor seeing me in my underwear because I promise you, you'll be getting funny thoughts about it soon" She laughed lightly as his cheeks went red again and she kissed him softly on the lips for a few seconds, the Doctor relaxed at the soft and sweet kiss and gave a small nod as they broke. Clara went back to dressing into her onesie, and the Doctor undressed and began to get into the bear onesie as well. But he couldn't help his eyes linger over to hers.

Once they were both changed Clara made him fold his clothes up nice and neatly and lay them on the end of her bed for when they came back after snuggle times before they left her room, arm and arm to go to the main TARDIS lounge they used. Whilst the Doctor was getting drinks Clara picked out a movie to watch, the Velveteen Rabbit. Even if it was a Christmass-y film it was one of her favourites and it use to make her cry too, besides. She might as well considering she was dressed for it, but she had to admit these onesies were one of the comfiest things in the word. She snuggled herself as she padded back, footsteps silences by the thick feet of her clothing. The Doctor grinned happily.

"Hot chocolate, a movie, comfy onesies and Clara. Perfect!" He purred softly as Clara put the disc in and flopped down next to him, yanking his hood up and laughing lightly as she curled up into his side and rested her cheek on the front of his shoulder. They both fell silent as they watched the film, the Doctor's arm protectively, and softly draped over her shoulder's and back and one of Clara's arm wrapped around behind him and the other had it's hand in a small fist which she rested on it's chest. But they never made it back to the bedroom to get out of the onesies as they both fell asleep in each other's arms, supported by the soft murmur of the movie in the background, the rumble of each other's breathing, the comfort of the sofa and their bodies and the warmth of the oneises.


	12. Day 12 - Making Out

_**Day 12 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

This ones going to be a shortie.

Clara glanced around the library, where had he got to now? She huffed unhappily, he had told her to go back to the TARDIS when these aliens started attacking and chasing them, just so she wouldn't get hurt and the Doctor could try and find a distraction for the creatures meanwhile. She'd made it back and he hadn't. And he certainly wasn't on the TARDIS. Clara walked to the console room, it'd been almost 3 hours and she was worried to death. She sat down in the captain's seat, folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs over as she frowned, trying to stay positive. He must of been fine, otherwise the TARDIS would of gone crazy and dragged her somewhere, right?

Suddenly the doors to the TARDIS were flung open and a figure quickly slammed them shut behind him as there was the sound of gunfire coming from outside. Clara rose an eyebrow as the Doctor locked the TARDIS doors to ensure that nobody unwanted was coming in and turned to Clara, she gasped in surprise. He was singed and blackened with soot as if he had been chucked into a fire, his eyebrows burnt off, even if there wasn't much to burn in the first place, his jacket bare-threaded and black with sooth and his hair smoking slightly. He had cuts and was bleeding a little bit from them, but not major, it took a lot to even cut a Timelord. Something dreadful must of happened.

"Oh Doctor, dear god you must be hurt!" Clara said, truly worried and not teasing or annoying him. He seriously looked hurt. She got up and ran over, hugging him softly. The Doctor hugged her back, well. At least nothing seemed broken. Clara frowned lightly and wiped some blood off of his cheek, her big brown eyes full of worry for the man she loved before her.

"I'm fine, don't worry dear Clara. It's just a few scratches and singe marks, I'll be fine after a bath and with fresh clothes" He whispered to reassure her and she just nodded and leaned up to bring their lips together, flesh against flesh, chest against chest as their bodies were pushed together, Clara grabbing the lapels of his burnt tweed which now had holes in it and thread coming loose as he pushed gently on the small of her back to pull her closer as well. Their teeth clacked together hungrily, eyes closed in bliss as they clung onto each other. Short, sharp breath exhaling and inhaling through their noses as they got lost in exploring each other's mouths. The Doctor was surprisingly dominant when he came to kissing since he forced his tongue into her mouth first, Clara rose a slim eyebrow in questioning, but realizing the both of them couldn't see it with their eyes closed lowered it and nipped his tongue playfully.

Their oral-muscles slunk together like drunken snakes in a forever romantic and slightly slimy locomotion, shifting and stirring together. It was minutes before Clara pulled away, her lips slightly swollen from where the Doctor had nibbled at them occasionally. She let out a small, breathy sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, going on tip-toes to be at his height with their heads resting together. She smiled gently and pecked his lips.

"I love you, Clara Oswald" The Doctor breathed softly, his bright green eyes lost in her dark, doe's eyes. Glassy like an old fashioned Victorian doll's, but so much life and light kept within those dark pools. Clara smiled brightly.

"I love you more, Doctor." She teased.


	13. Day 13 - Eating ice cream

_**Day 13 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

"ICECREAMICECREAMICECREAM, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!" The Doctor begged, his eyes wide and wet like a puppies and he put on that cute pout, bottom lip stuck out and quivering and very delicate eyebrows sunken to look innocent and as sweet as he could. He knew Clara couldn't resist that look, he'd tried it so many times. Begging and giving her the sweetest of looks, and she never seemed to say no. Now he could just easily trick her into giving him something with a flash of 'The Wounded Puppy' as he called it. Clara sighed deeply,

"Fiiiinee" She murmured and the Doctor broke into a grin and brought her into a big hug, spinning her around. They were in California, Earth, Modern time. A few hours ago they had to get all these alien sea urchin things off of the beach, there were only a few of them but god was it hard to distinguish the alien sea urchins from the normal, Earth sea urchins. They needed to get rid of them because in the night they would cluster together to form some sort of spikey sea monster and go around killing the sealife and the humans who dare wander on the beach in the middle of the night. They were called Uritans apparently, and their poison was so deadly, that a simple human, when poisoned, would swell up so much that the pressure under their skin would become so great that the skin cracked and burst, causing said human to explode. Lovely, but now they were gone back to their home planet luckily.

They walked along the shore until they found a hut where they could get ice cream, "Do you have any money?" Clara asked and the Doctor frowned in thought.

"I don't know, hang on!" He stuffed his hands into his bigger on the inside pockets, rummaging around for a little bit before his fingers closed around something and he pulled it out and grinned happily, handing it to Clara.

"Doctor, this is a British fiver, we're in America" She reminded him, the Doctor took the note back off of her.

"Yup! I've got a setting for exactly that!" He declared and grabbed his sonic out of the inside pocket of his jacket, he pulled it out and adjusted it quickly before he tapped the five pound note with the sonic, pressing the button. It buzzed dimly and the note looked to be as though it was shredding it's skin, and underneath it became a five dollar bill. Clara rose an eyebrow, vaguely impressed.

"Good work, chin" She cooed, nicking the money off of him, the Doctor smiled proudly and they ordered and paid for their ice creams and walked along the hot beach, hand in hand and snuggled close, despite the heat. "You know, I've always wanted to go to America, I don't know why I haven't asked you before" Clara whispered softly to him and he kissed her head.

"I'll go wherever you want me to take you Clara, we could visit all the places in your book if you like?" The Doctor asked her and she smiled brightly and nodded.

"Mhm, this leaves only 100 places now" She murmured and giggled at the chocolate smeared all around his face, how did he not notice? Gosh, he was such a child. Clara leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, whilst at the same time letting her tongue slide around his mouth and over his lips to get the chocolate off. The Doctor blinked in surprise but kissed her back softly before she broke and licked her lips. "Yummy," She cooed softly.


	14. Day 14 - Genderswapped

_**Day 14 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Clara woke up slowly, like usual. She always took a long time to wake up, mostly because this bed was so incredibly comfortable. She now slept with the Doctor though, to stop the TARDIS messing around with her room in the middle of the night. How could the Doctor wake up, whenever he slept, from this bliss? She cuddled closer to the Doctor, who was fast asleep. Poor thing hadn't slept in weeks. Clara smiled lightly and stretched out, but her feet poked over the end of the bed. Wait... her feet never usually poked over the edge, she was usually miles away from it. She opened her eyes quickly and looked around, the bed seemed normal length still, but why were her feet so far away from her body?

Clara looked over at the Doctor and nudged him, "Doctor, Doctor wake-" She was cut off, why was her voice so much deeper... and manly? She coughed lightly, probably just stuff caught in her throat from overnight. "_Doctor" _Clara hissed, there it was again... she looked down at her hands, bigger and wider for sure. She squeaked, though it was more a guttural cry of distress then a feminine squeal. She jumped up from the bed and looked down at herself. "I'M A MAN!" Clara shrieked as she lifted up her pyjama top slightly to see lightly toned muscles down to her abdomen, the Doctor groaned in annoyance for finally being woken up. He had long, dark brown hair, rounded cheeks and a curvy nose. Clara stormed over and picked the Doctor easily out of bed and plonked the Doctor on his... or her feet.

"Oh.. right.. eh. Well, this is certainly different" The Doctor glanced down at his pyjamas which hung terribly loose on him, whilst Clara's seemed all too tight. The Doctor gave a nervous smile, part of her fringe covering half of her eye made her look all to much adorable.

"Change, right now!" Clara said, gently grabbing the Doctor's little hand and dragging her through the corridors as the Doctor seemed to struggle to keep up for once with much shorter legs than Clara had now.

"Awh, it'd be fun to spend time in a female body for once" She mumbled unhappily and Clara shot the Doctor a glare.

"Nonono. Do that in your spare time if you want, but I for one don't want to be stuck in a mans body thank you very much" Clara told her as they went into the console room. The Doctor sighed lightly and walked over to the console to begin to work his magic, walking around to switch levers and adjust dials and different instruments Clara had no idea what they were called, let alone what each one did. How he remembered all this was still a mystery, but then again. He'd spent about a 1000 years with this box. "It feels weird.." Clara mumbled as she studied her toned arms and larger hands, feeling her face. Sharper cheekbones and a thicker, sturdier nose and dark, fierce eyes.

"Weird is good Clara! Always nice for a change" The Doctor replied, suddenly, with a puff of smoke, they were back in their normal bodies... but naked. Clara squeaked and darted behind the console with a frown, the Doctor, although he had reddened cheeks seemed totally okay. "Well... erh.. thank you deary" The Doctor mumbled and went off to get them something to wear quickly.


	15. Day 15 - In a different clothing style

_**Day 15 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Today was a pyjama day, Clara had decided. She lay curled up in bed, of her own flat mind you. It was a Tuesday, the day before the Doctor should come and take her on adventures for another week or so. And she was ill, great. She had a mug of steaming hot chocolate with melted marshmallows and sprinkles besides her, brilliant. She buried herself under the covers of her bed even more, smiling as the warmth of the thick duvet tickled her bare legs under the nightie she wore.

Clara sighed heavily and closed her eyes weakly, her chest rattled and wheezed each time she breathed. Tonsillitis, Common Cold, Headaches and temperatures all seemed to bundle into one big flu filled week and a bit for Clara. She sniffled unhappily as her eyes became hot and uncomfortable, her breath rumbling like a dragons from the swollen tonsils and sore airways. Clara reached to grab her hot chocolate and slowly take a sip, the hot and milky liquid calmed her throat down a bit and let her regain the ability to breathe normally for a minute or too before the flem came back.

She heard a noise, just as she was managing to drift off to sleep. Typical, this flu had kept her up for nights and now, when she was about to get a good nights sleep, she couldn't because of some idiot bundling around in the corridor outside. Clara frowned lightly and opened her eyes, groaning in annoyance as she slowly pushed herself up, the noise continuing. She frowned lightly and grabbed a tennis racket which was leaning against her pale blue, bedroom wall, holding it firmly in her hands. The noise seemed to get a bit louder and she chewed on her lower lip unhappily, her grip tightening even further and turning her knuckled red and white at the force she held onto to the tennis racket handle. Her palms were clammy and sweaty, partly because she was burning up thought felt cold, resulting in cold sweat, but also because she easily got scared or panicked in situations like these. She guessed she just wasn't use to living somewhere where she either had her dad or the Doctor protecting her all the time.

Clara left her room and edged towards her front door from where she heard the noises, slowly and reluctantly. Raising the racket high as her hand closed around the door handle and she swung it open, about to strike when she recognized the goofy grin. "Hello Clara!" The Doctor grinned, he was in his pyjamas, blue with dark, TARDIS blue bowties on them. Adorable for sure. "I.. erh. Need a place to sleep for tonight, it seems the TARDIS wants to disturb my only time for rest and she's kicked me.. out.. sorta. So.. whilst I was here.. I thought.. Maybe I could ask?" He mumbled and Clara rose an eyebrow. She sniffed.

"What? Oh.. yeah.. yeah.. sure" She croaked, her voice deep and nasally. "I'd invite.. you into the bed.. but you'd probably catch a cold.. or something" Clara chucked the racket lazilly to the side and turned to waddle back into her room before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Clara, you're ill aren't you?! Straight to bed Missus and I'll come and cuddle up with you" He ordered but before Clara even could get a word in to protest he was pushing her towards her bedroom door, despite her weak, flailing protests and trying to dig her heels into the carpet to hault herself. Clara's short, light weight and petite physique was no match for the Doctor's larger, and surprisingly strong arms. He soniced the door shut so she wouldn't be able to wander around and laid her back down into the bed. "Nope! No more walking about either, you need plenty of rest Oswald" He said and tucked her up all nice and snuggly, stroking her forehead gently. Clara smiled, the effort to talk was too much but she showed her thanks by kissing his wrist as it brushed past her.

The Doctor smiled as her eyes closed and he slowly got into bed besides her, hugging her from behind and nuzzling her softly as he gradually drifted off to sleep besides Clara, nuzzling into the back of her neck. Pyjama day, was a good day.


	16. Day 16 - During their morning rituals

_**Day 16 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Finally, it had been one good nights rest on the TARDIS. No disturbances, nightmares or the Doctor kicking her out of bed, all had been peaceful in the world of Clara and the Doctor, yep. Their own little world aboard a magic ship which could send them anywhere and everywhere, it was just her and him. Clara slept in the Doctor's room all the time now, kept the TARDIS from annoying her if she slept in her own room, and also because they had been dating for over a year now, so it only felt natural for them to do it anyway. Taking things one step at a time. The pair, however, were currently snuggled up in bed, both knackered after a rough day of running and hard, alien maths equations which made Clara's head just hurt at the thought of them. The Doctor lay on his front, dressed just in his boxers whilst Clara was in her cute little nightie with a monkey on it. She loved childish designs on sleepwear, pyjamas were things there to be made to look adorable for sure. The sleeping Timelord had one arm over Clara's back, the other hung down from the bed and brushed the floor slightly at how long it was, the Doctor snored lightly, more like a rumble of thunder, though Clara was use to it by now and found that it lulled her to sleep all the more quicker, that and his double heartbeat and warmer body.

The Doctor was fully rested, he didn't have to sleep for long being an alien. Human's hadn't even evolved at all yet to fuel little rest into tonnes of energy, sleeping for almost half a day was very inefficient for sure, so many more hours you could use for nice things, wasted by a sleep you wont ever remember unless it was weird, scary or downright freaky. He opened his green eyes and blinked, yawning lightly and stretching out like a cat, back curving inward and long, gangly legs and arms pointing to make him look like he was about to pencil roll. He looked over at Clara and smiled, leaning forward to kiss her delicate forehead. Clara hummed in her sleep, her plump lips curling into a smile. The Doctor smiled in return, even if she wouldn't be able to see it, whenever she smiled, he did too.

The Doctor slowly slunk out of bed, as gently and as quietly as he could. He dearly didn't want to wake Clara, whatever time it was on the TARDIS it was quite early anyway, he'd been asleep for 9 hours and she probably needed a lot more rest, poor thing had been up late the last few nights, before she came onto the TARDIS like she did every wednesday and sunday for a week long break with the time traveller, marking test papers and books constantly until 1 am everyday, not to mention she still had to work on top of that. He didn't see how humans did it and haven't ran away from their planet yet. He walked towards the bathroom and slunk in, he didn't want to shower whilst she was sleeping, he'd have one later, or when she woke up. He brushed his teeth quickly and combed his fingers through his hair, it didn't need to be brushed, hardly got knotty and a few runs through of his hand would untangle the ones that had formed.

By the time the Doctor came out of the bathroom to get dressed, Clara had finally stirred without the comfort of an arm draped over her back and the warmth of a Timelord body pressed up close to her. "Good morning" Came Clara's groggy response as the Doctor went to go get dressed, she sat upright and rubbed her drowsy, dark eyes to wake herself up a bit, scooping her messy brown hair out of her face.

"Mornin' Clara!" The Doctor grinned, buttoning up his black jeans and yanking on his shirt to button up, "I didn't want to wake you up, sorry. Wanted you to get as much sleep as you possibly could my darling" He said softly and sweetly, walking over to steal a kiss from her lips, short and sweet, just enough to pull Clara right out of her sleepy state. The Doctor went to pull on his waistcoat and then his underjacket and finally his tweed and bowtie whilst Clara got up and stretched.

"Any ideas about todays adventures, Chin?" Clara asked him as she scratched her back gently and swung her legs out of bed, pushing her up into a stand, walking over to him to pull him into another kiss before the young woman bounced into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair at the same time. Clara was brilliant at multitasking, and getting stuff done quickly. But her hair always became a mess overnight, one big bundle of brown knots and loose hair which always needed brushing as soon as she woke up in the morning. But multitasking meant she'd be able to complete her tasks quicker and not make the Doctor have to wait for her, even if she took a while to get ready anyway.

"Wherever the TARDIS wants or wherever we are needed Clara, our plans hardly ever go right so we may as well accept that wherever we're wanted or wherever she wants in the place we'd always have to go to" The Doctor laughed lightly as the TARDIS seemed to ring out in response, yep. Even she agreed which was rare when it came down to the Doctor. Clara let out a breath of laughter, her mouth full of foamy toothpaste and her toothbrush, she winced as her hairbrush got tangled with her hair and she couldn't get it out. Clara spat and rinsed her mouth and the sink and tugged at the brush lightly,

"Fuck" She mumbled unhappily, walking back into the bedroom and trying to get the hair wrapped around the bristles of the hairbrush off. The Doctor frowned lightly at Clara's language though walked over to her when he saw what the problem was.

"Hairbrushes are no match for the beautiful locks of the enigma called Clara Oswald" He purred proudly as he wandered over and with the softest touch Clara had ever known (she usually tugged at the hairbrush until it came free, earning some hair being ripped loose and a rather sore scalp for the day, she had been lucky no majorly big clumps had come out before) the Doctor had freed the brush. He sat her down on the bed and sat behind her as he delicately combed through her thick brown hair, Clara for once couldn't feel any of the knots being tugged free and she relaxed.

"Thanks, Doctor. Dunno what I'd be doing without you" She murmured, closing her eyes with a soft smile as he kissed the back of her neck and shoulder a few times as he slowly brushed her hair.

"Probably something Human-y" He replied simply and nuzzled the back of her head with his nose, drinking in the sweet aroma of her fruity smelling hair.


	17. Day 17 - Spooning

_**Day 17 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Today had been a very, very, _very _busy day. First of all the Doctor had set the TARDIS too, like usual, Powell Estate, London, England, Britain, Europe, Earth, The Solar System etcetera... but he only managed to land at Powell Estate after a few attempts, since the TARDIS literally had a mind of her own and decided to wander off into the middle of nowhere, right in the centre of the Battle of Hastings and for some reason outside a futuristic nightclub. But finally the TARDIS had materialised on Powell estate.

Secondly, he picked up Clara and whizzed her off as usual, and they had been on that 'little' adventure for 5 days straight with only a few hours sleep in totally, they'd been kidnapped basically and it took a while for the Doctor to figure out the lock on the door. But after 5 days of boredom and dreariness they were finally back. "I need bed, right now" Clara sighed, her eyes weary and almost fully closed, the Doctor smiled lightly and walked over to her, gently wrapping a long arm around his little Clara.

"Don't worry, I think it's straight to bed for the both of us" He laughed tiredly and pressed a few kisses to her forehead gently, Clara smiled and fell against his chest as her knees felt like they could give way at any given moment. The Doctor suddenly scooped her up in a bridal carry, an arm cradling her back like she was a precious infant, his other arm was just before her bum, the top of her thighs near the back of her knee. Clara squeaked in surprise and clung onto the lapels of his jacket, she was still afraid that he'd drop her, even if he'd never done it yet.

"Mhm" Clara mumbled in agreement and laid her head against his chest as she finally relaxed in his arms and his soft hold on her, he slowly walked down the small steps and through a door into a dimly lighted corridor to get to their shared bedroom. He was being so soft and gentle, every footstep cushioned as he brought his heel down, the bridge of his foot and then the pads to make sure he didn't bump up and down and she'd be jerked from her half-asleep state. "Bed... sounds... s...sounds... sa... soun..." She stammered as the little, perky brunette slowly fell asleep. The Doctor sighed lightly though he smiled at the peaceful look on her face and softly kissed her forehead as he went into their room.

He laid her on the bed, she'd be uncomfortable in her usual clothes, hoping she wouldn't mind he simply dressed her down to her underwear and slowly buttoned one of his shirts around her, like she always loved to sleep in, undies and men's shirts was Clara's thing. He smiled and stripped down himself, just to his boxers like usual and slowly climbed into the bed behind her. The Doctor watched Clara for a few minutes before his arms slunk around her half bare body, pulling her closer to him. Her little back pressed into his chest and stomach, their legs curved up slightly and his slotted in behind hers naturally. His nose nuzzled into the back of her neck, half buried under her thick tresses of dark brown hair as he closed his light green eyes as well. Listening to her soft breaths and the feel of her warm body against his, he fell asleep.


	18. Day 18 - Doing Something Together

_**Day 18 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

"Oh come on Clara, it'd be fun! I promise she wont try to kill you or send something ghastly dangerous into the pool to try and drown you, cross my hearts" The Doctor begged her, crossing across his chest with his two index fingers like he had said. They were both standing in the console room, they'd just been out to visit the planet Surmuno, it was a scorching hot planet with red sanded deserts but also nice beaches and tropical destinations to visit, and he'd taken Clara there for a few days to show her around, but unfortunately the TARDIS had other ideas and had taken them to a time before there was any water on the planet, they'd be dead if it hadn't been for the sonic and the Doctor's surprisingly good survival skills. But now they were hot, bothered and sweaty and needed a great way to cool down, and the TARDIS didn't seem to want to be merciful today and left the heating on at just above usual temperature so they were both still cooking and burning hot. Clara's skin was red with sunburn, luckily a Timelord's skin could only tan if said Timelord wanted it to. The perks of being the greater species.

"Urgh, if you're going to go on about it until I say yes, then fine. Yes, we can go to the TARDIS swimming pool, but if she so much attempts to try and harm me in any way, even a simple bite from a bug, there'll be no more desserts or bed cuddles for you" Clara said sternly and gave the Doctor a small glare before he nodded in agreement, though Clara knew she'd never be able to survive without their bed cuddles she wouldn't mind watching him go without dessert.

"Alrighty, brilliant, good, fantastic! Follow me my dear, it shouldn't be far from the Console Room, unless she's moved it.. again" The Doctor murmured with a small frown of thought before he shrugged and grabbed Clara's hand, dragging her out of the Controlling Room and through the many corridors of the inner bowels of the great ship. Clara rolled her eyes at him like she usually did as she followed in quick suit behind him, well. She was being dragged by him but that wasn't the point, she only had dinky legs, in fact. Clara was completely dinky, and that didn't help when you were being dragged by an energetic child of a man with the longest legs known to humanity, even a giraffe would be jealous of them. They burst into a door and there, was a massive Olympic sized pool, there were even floats and stuff and a whole control panel, even if it was a swimming pool, it was very futuristic. Well, they were on the TARDIS, what would she expect.

"Woah, this is pretty fancy" She said as the Doctor hurried around, Clara smiled, she loved swimming. She use to do it with her parents out in the nippy Blackpool beaches, even if it was cold it was still enjoyable to chase the waves and splash about every now and then. Though she couldn't remember the last time she swam in the sea for fun. Probably before her mother had died.

"I know! Only the best on board my TARDIS, Clara. Right. Now, down to business. Changing rooms are over there, should be some stuff waiting for you in there ready for you to change into. So hop along whilst I adjust things and I'll meet you by the poolside in" The Doctor lifted his wrist and flicked it so his watch would spin around so he could see the face of it, "5 minutes" He declared, Clara nodded.

"Alright, 5 minutes. Goddit." Clara gave him a soft peck on the cheek, giggling as she felt his warm blush beneath her lips. Nawh, he so easily got flustered and all shy when she did things like that to him. She sighed happily as she walked towards where the Doctor said the changing rooms were, glancing around the place as she went, drinking in the smell of chlorine. The dratted chemical that made you puke up the water, eyes sting and make your hair go all weird. She sighed softly at the familiar surroundings, she hadn't been swimming in ages actually. Too busy with work and running after the Doctor to ever get the time to go. She went into one of the changing booths, pulling the curtain shut behind her and tying the cord so nobody could come in, well. So the Doctor couldn't come in or have a peek, he hadn't earned that quite yet.

"Right... is there any swim wear here... TARDIS?" She said awkwardly to the roof above her, she felt something fall onto her head and picked up a red bikini, "Thanks?" Clara murmured, quite not knowing why the TARDIS would just dump then on her head like that, but at least she had them. Clara quickly stripped down, the TARDIS wouldn't have cameras or peek at her, right? Even if she did, the TARDIS was a girl, right? She hopefully wouldn't look, Clara was always quite awkward about that, even considering how flirty her natural behaviour was. She yanked on the red bikini which hugged her figure perfectly, complimenting every beautiful curve in the right places and making her look slim and her breasts bigger. She admired herself in the mirror before she realized it'd probably been way more than 5 minutes. Clara tied her hair up and untied the curtain and hurried out, the soft padding her feet made against the tiled floor echoed lightly as she approached the pool edge and spotted the Doctor, dressed in only TARDIS blue swimming trunks, looking like he was contemplating whether to jump in. Clara smirked, slowing her walking so she could creep up behind him, mentally counting down in her head. Three... two... one!

Clara thrusted her little arms out powerfully, right into the Doctor's bare back, he squealed in surprise as he was shoved into the water with a loud splash. "Looks like I win this round!" Clara announced proudly.


	19. Day 19 - In Formal Wear

_**Day 19 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

"I don't see why I have to wear this at all" The Doctor complained, Clara had nagged the Doctor the entire week for him to take her out somewhere nice on Earth for a change, and all The Doctor knew about fancy and Earth together was a nice meal out in a posh restaurant. He knew Clara secretly loved their fancy dates, or why would she beg him to go on another one?

"Because we're going somewhere nice without all the aliens and the running for once, Doctor. We need to look the part" Clara said, she was in a long black dress, her hair curled and billowing down her shoulders, contrasting beautifully with the darkness of her dress and her eyes. "And besides, you look nice when you're all dressed up anyway" The Doctor sighed in submission and nodded.

"A nice night out on Earth you wanted, a nice night out on Earth you'll get Clara" He kissed her forehead briefly before going on the bundle around the console, smacking levers the other way, adjusting dials and tapping in things on a keyboard into the TARDIS, setting the coordinates for their trip. They landed with a thunk and a groan from the TARDIS and the Doctor took Clara's hand. "You ready for the time of your life Oswald!" He declared, beginning to walk towards the doors and pull her along behind him. She nodded.

"You've gave me many times of my life, Doctor. You never fail to amaze or amuse me, Hun" Clara kissed him softly for a few seconds, bodies pressed together before they broke and the Doctor flung open the TARDIS doors and pulled Clara out into a...

A... wasteland? There was nothing here but sand and a few weeds. The Doctor blinked and suddenly, they heard gunshots and yells, the sounds of helicopters and rockets being fired into the ground. Clara's eyes widened in horror as she saw human bodies fly from the explosions. "Oh.. oh no.. Oh.. right. Back inside, Clara... Clara. IN!" He yelped, a helicopter was flying towards them, shooting a trail of rockets with blinding white lights, their ears ringing painfully at each explosion as it drew closer and closer before. _SLAM!_

The Doctor had managed to shove Clara into the TARDIS and closed the doors shut just in time before a heat seeking missile could obliterate them. He panted in surprise and checked Clara over quickly, for any wounds. But the poor thing was frozen to the spot, her eyes wide and wild with fear. "Oh Clara.." He breathed and pulled her in for a tight hug, rubbing her back as she began to cry. She hated seeing people die, especially in that kind of way, it reminded her of her mother. Even if she hadn't died at war, death was death. And it still reminded her of her own mum. "It's alright, I'm sorry. The TARDIS is being a horrible cow hey?" He said, glaring at the ceiling of the Console Room as he said that. The Doctor heard Clara begin to sob into his shoulder, her little shoulders shaking. He nuzzled her neck "I'm here for you Clara, and I always will be" He murmured.


	20. Day 20 - Dancing

_**Day 20 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

"Come on Clara, it'd be easy! I promise, you've just got to follow my lead that's all" He said, the Doctor, despite his usually very clumsy nature, was a brilliant ballroom dancer. Apparently he'd practised quite a lot in his spare time and now, for once. He was teaching Clara how to do something. Clara pouted, she was too short to do this, and it really didn't come naturally like he said it would do.

"I can't do it!" She muttered unhappily as he turned to classical music back on and took her hand and held her back, beginning to move his feet slowly. Clara sighed unhappily and began to slowly try and follow his feet each step of the way, looking down at the floor to try and line them up. "Sorry," She muttered as she stood on his foot and winced when she almost kneed him in the crotch, that would have been close.

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it Clara, if you can't do it, nobody can" He breathed softly into her ear, kissing her cheek softly.

(I know it's short but I've had to catch up with the 2 previous ones today and it's getting late, sorry)


	21. Day 21 - Baking

_**Day 21 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Clara groaned unhappily as she pulled out yet another burnt souffle, black smoke billowed out of the oven and she had to lean away so she didn't get a faceful of the sooty stuff. She waved her hand to disperse of the smoke and slipped on the oven gloves to grab the souffle and quickly put it on the kitchen counter with a frown, she swore she had timed it perfectly! But it was as black as the nights sky, most of it had burnt away and had left the disgusting smell of overcooked chocolate hanging around in the air. She sighed unhappily and used her foot to close the oven door shut, checking all the dials. Darn, she must of accidentally left it on the higher temperature when she had cooked her dinner a few nights ago. "Urgh, why cant souffles be simple." She muttered, Clara was a brilliant cook for everything else, but when it came down to souffles, she was absolutely rubbish. "Everybody else seems to be able to cook them, except me." Clara prodded the ashen remains, they were literally burnt to a cinder. Looked like it'd been chucked through the Eye of Harmony in the TARDIS, now gosh, that was one hot star.

Clara chucked the ruined souffle into the bin and sighed, souffle 134 this year. And it was still only June of 2015. A year and a bit since her and the Doctor got together. She sighed happily, on December 6th it'd be their two year anniversary. They hadn't done anymore than kissing and some few other foreplay related things and kinks when they couldn't resist, but, they'd promised to leave the ultimate amount of pleasure for later. Besides, they were perfect as they are, her Doctor. Clara smiled dreamily as she leaned on the kitchen counter, glancing out of the window down on the football pitch behind Powell Estate, watching a bunch of kids kicking the ball around with a smile as she fiddled with a loose strand of dark brown hair. Her thoughts had become all of the Doctor, and she didn't notice the familiar sound of the TARDIS wheezing and groaning into a landing, nor the knock on the door until the third time somebody knocked.

Clara jumped, oh right! It was a Sunday, she'd almost forgot. She had at least gotten her marking all out of the way on Saturday. She grinned lightly, he knew how much she tried to make a souffle and always failed, he was use to coming into her apartment with a strange smell lingering, either of some weird concoction she was trying to put into the souffle, the smell of half cooked eggs or the smell of a souffle turned into charcoal. She walked over to the door and opened it, just as the Doctor was about to knock impatiently for a fourth time. For a man with a time machine, he was always so impatient to get everywhere. "Clara!" The Doctor rushed forward to pull her into a hug and spin her around playfully, kicking the door shut gently with his foot. "I smell the scent of failure, yet again, coming from your kitchen" He teased and she frowned and gave him an unhappy swat to the arm. "Therefore, I have spent some time in France, learning how to make the perfect souffle, and now I am going to teach you!" He grinned, Clara's eyes brightened.

"You're going to help me for once and not just make sarky comments, oh this really is a miracle, Doctor" Clara purred and kissed his cheek, walking into the kitchen with him. They pulled on aprons, washed their hands and cleaned up everything from the failed souffle beforehand, wiped down the desktops and got all the burnt remains of souffle off of the oven rack before they started again. The Doctor told her each step, each ingredient and measurement she'd need to accomplish the best souffle in the world, but he had Clara's mother's cookbook open to follow the instructions to her souffle at the same time. It wouldn't be any old souffle, it'd be her mother's souffle. "How long did you say it needed to go in for, Doctor?" Clara asked as she slipped the souffle into the oven, the Doctor had already checked the temperature over four or five times ever since they started to preheat the oven, just in case. Clara sometimes got impatient waiting herself and turned it up a bit, and that normally resulted in a burnt pile of mess. But it wasn't her fault, souffles should just take shorter time to cook! It'd taken them ages to actually prepare the souffle mind you, making sure they did every step perfectly and the Doctor explained things in a scientific ramble. They had to restart a few times too when she ignored him and missed a step or did a step wrong completely.

"It needs to go in for 20 minutes Clara, then it should be ready. Meanwhile we can watch some telly and plan our next few days full of trips and goodies while it cooks!" The Doctor grinned and soniced the oven, "This should beep if the souffle is about to burn," He explained.

"You really don't have a lot of confidence in me, do you Doctor?" She asked as she lead him into the lounge and flopped down onto the sofa, him dropping down besides her and cuddling up as he nicked the TV remote off of her and flicked through the channels.

"Nope! Not at all. I'm surprised you haven't had to call the fire brigade at all for the amount of times you've burnt the poor souffles, they should start an army against you. Murdering all their friends" He said with a childish grin as he put it on some weird kids show, anything on human TV entertained the Doctor, but Clara didn't complain to him. She was use to it by now, and just simply curled into a ball with her head on his shoulder, cuddling up close.

"I almost had to once, but it turned out my Dad had left a fire extinguisher in the kitchen just for that reason." She laughed softly and closed her eyes, she was exhausted. Clara had been up most of last night marking books, planning lessons and setting homework, she only got to sleep at about 3 in the morning today. The Doctor noticed this straight away, he always did. And no matter how many times he offered to help her do the teachery stuff she always refused, even if he'd find a way to get it all done in a matter of seconds, she was still human. Just because she had an advanced alien boyfriend didn't mean she should take advantage and use him for her own benefits.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you by the time it's ready" The Doctor whispered softly, wrapping a firm, strong arm around her in a gentle, caressing hug. Kissing her forehead like he always did, all Clara could do was hum in agreement and close her eyes, slipping off to sleep.

Clara smelt something... wonderful below her nose. It was beginning to draw her out of her sleep, she shuffled lightly as the smell got stronger, and stronger, until her nose was literally twitching and the fragrant smell tickled her nostrils. Her dark but bright eyes opened to see a perfect chocolate souffle shoved beneath her nose. She squeaked in delight. "It turned out perfect for once!" She squeaked in surprise and clapped her hands like the excited child she was at that moment. "Oh Doctor! I don't know why I didn't ask you for help beforehand" She flung her arms around him, almost sending the souffle flying. The Doctor laughed, putting the souffle down on the coffee table with the two forks, rubbing Clara's back soothingly.

"Indeed it did," He whispered, "Turned out as perfect as the woman who made it" The Doctor added romantically with a cheesy grin, but Clara just rolled her eyes like usual.


	22. Day 22 - In Battle, side-by-side

_**Day 22 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

"Duck!" The Doctor yelled and shoved Clara down to duck as a bolt of pure electricity whizzed over both of their heads, singing the ends of their hair and narrowly missing their skulls, as it collided with the wall besides them with a bright flash of white hot sparks, showering onto the metal crates beneath the impact and slowly melting them. "You will be exterminated" A rough, robotic voice declared as a sound, familiar to those of wind up mice and other wound up toys, charged at quite a quick pace behind them, it's body twisting to face them and the sound of it's gun revving up again echoed down the hallways. Clara squeaked as the Doctor roughly grabbed her arm (maybe a bit too roughly for Clara's liking, but then again, she knew what he was like when it came down to the Daleks. They had murdered his people and made him send them to god knows where for eternity, and done some other horrible stuff he never talked about) and he pulled her along behind him.

"The TARDIS is just at the end of these corridors" The Doctor whispered under his breath as they rounded a sharp corner, their shoes squeaking on the imaculate and white wash floors of the Dalek spaceship, hearing it's screeches grow louder as it too turned the corner behind them.

"_Just _at the end of this corridor, do you know how hard it is to run away from a Dalek with such short legs!" She hissed under her breath as they twisted and turned through more corners, the Doctor just gave a shrug and lengthened his pace to cover more ground, and make more distance between them and the Dalek, which fired a bolt not far from Clara's arm. She squeaked as she was yanked to the side and then inside the TARDIS, the doors slammed shut on their own just as a blinding flash of bright blue and white sparked outside of the doors, lighting up the inside of the TARDIS through the windows as the Dalek screamed and yelled in annoyance. Clara heaved her breath and hunched over slightly, trying to catch it.

"Well, now we can blow these pepper pots to oblivion and drop you off, it's been over a week now Clara, you need some normal life too" He said, Clara blinked. Blow them to oblivion.. even if they had ruined so much for the Doctor, it was a little extreme, especially for him. His usually childish, eccentric and neutral nature had been twisted by the constant sadness, pain and regret the Daleks made him feel had turned him into a cold, hard man with no heart for the creatures. He flicked a few levers on the console and Clara winced as she watched the corridor burst out at the force of the explosive the Doctor had placed all around the ship, he'd also hijacked the main deck's controls to self destruct the rest of the fleet too. Clara could hear the dying screams of the Dalek outside of the doors and then it was gone, replaced with a somehow Sunny London, Powell estate in the distance. Clara sighed softly. She wouldn't forget that in a jiffy, even with the loads of stuff she had seen before that. She simply walked over to the Doctor and kissed him softly for a few seconds, a hand on his angular cheek and jaw.

"Until Sunday, Doctor" She smiled softly and gave his cheek a pat before turning on her heels and bouncing out of the TARDIS doors cheerfully, trying not to put herself in a down mood for the previous events.


	23. Day 23 - Arguing

_**Day 23 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Clara was in one of her moods today, the Doctor could tell it. As soon as he had picked her up she muttered a hello and said she was going to go and relax for a bit in the library. Perhaps she had a bad class today? She had some hectic year 9s on a Wednesday, so the Doctor had heard, but he didn't know why she was being so sour to him. He had thought about it for a little bit, leaning against the console in the unusual quiet, not even Clara's soft breaths there to keep him from being so lonely. The Doctor sighed softly as he frowned in thought, she got like this every so often, but he didn't know why. She'd be moody, tetchy and would have sudden fits of tears in the least saddest of moments, and after a few days she'd be perfectly fine. As if it was normal to do that, Amelia had been like it too. In fact, most of his companions were like that every so often, but he never asked why, because it hadn't been as extreme as Clara. Amelia got a bit physical, she'd swat you or say a mean or rude comment, but she had always apologized right after it. But Clara never seemed to do so.

"I'm going to ask her what is the matter!" The Doctor declared, looking up at the Time rotors above, the TARDIS rang out in response and he shrugged, he seemed to be the only person alive who could fully understand the TARDIS' shrills, rings and whooshes, though he did speak nearly every language in the world, and she wasn't that hard to understand when it came down to things. "What do you mean you advise me not to do it? You know what's wrong, don't you? You've been hiding it from me!" He whined unhappily and pointed an accusing finger at the console, giving her a frown, he stammered on his next word, as if trying to make it angry, but he couldn't stay angry at the TARDIS for long, that was for sure. "Oh... I.. urgh!" He groaned, dropping his hand back down and wavering it in confusion. "Can't you tell me what's the matter? It'd really help, I'm scared to ask Clara when she's acting like that, she'd bite my head off if she had the chance too" The Doctor murmured and pouted unhappily like a little child. The TARDIS purred again, a no. He huffed unhappily.

"Then I'm going to have to work it out myself then, that's what you're saying?" He folded his arms over his chest and grinned. "I'm sure it's not that difficult for her to tell me why she's upset and grumpy, it'll be easy! You see!" He patted the console, he could almost imagine the eye roll the TARDIS would give him if she was in a human entity. He skipped happily down the corridors of the TARDIS, library library library. That is where she said she was, and the TARDIS had made his job easier by moving the library closer to the corridor he had entered, he thanked her happily and slunk in, looking around for the familiar petite brunette. He spotted Clara, curled up on a sofa with a book in her hands, intently reading, not noticing the Timelord approaching her from behind. He leaped over the back of the sofa, he had practised this a lot more ever since he had failed and hurt himself, now he knew what to do.

With one hand on the back of the sofa he leaped, using his arm to pole vault him over the back of the sofa, tucking his legs up and landing in the seat. Clara squeaked in sudden surprise and hit the Doctor with the hardback Charles Dickens book, making the Doctor yelp in pain as it thwacked against his funny bone with a hollow smack. "Ow! Hey! What was that for, you never usually hit me for doing things like that" He mumbled and rubbed his arm, giving an unhappy pouty frown at Clara, making him look like a stroppy toddler.

"Urgh, for gods sake Doctor. Do you have to be so childish! Sneaking up on me like that, really? I don't care if you got hit, you deserve it" Clara spat, scowling at him with narrowed, dark eyes and a frightful look on her face, which generally but the Doctor on the edge, made him feel awkward as to why his companion was like this, and he actually shuffled away slightly.

"Erhh.. but. I've... I've always been childish, you never seem to complain all that much, and I've snuck up on you many more times before this" The Doctor rose an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side in question for her actions, "I've recently discovered that you've become quite grumpy and moody lately, and now for having my funny bone being hit by a hardback book I am certain you are grumpy and moody as of late" The Doctor said, turning to his serious side as quick as that. "Is everything alright, Clara? You can talk to me! I'm your boyfriend of two years" He said with a grin.

Clara huffed in annoyance, no matter how much he tried to care she obviously wasn't please. "You're childishness is fucking annoying! Seriously, you're 1100 years plus old and you still have a childs teddy from when you were little?!" She exclaimed and gave a small snort of laughter, the Doctor's eyebrows curved upwards.

"But I thought.. you liked that teddy? It's just one of the only things I've got to remind me of Gallifrey and my parents, that's why I have it.. still" The Doctor said, giving a small frown. When did she have the sudden right to go around offending him on his personality and things he was in possession off? And he especially wasn't a fan of her swearing, Clara hardly ever swore unless she had hurt herself, stubbed her toe or was doing it towards herself.

"That teddy is stupid, I don't care if it's from your home planet or your parents gave it to you. They're gone, Gallifrey is gone, why do you need a silly little teddy bear to remind you of your home planet? Nobody forgets where they're born" Clara glared angrily, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"YOU MIGHT NOT CARE ABOUT IT, BUT I DO" The Doctor suddenly yelled, he was fuming, his face contorted in anger, fists clenched. He got up from the sofa and Clara flinched in surprise, he looked like he wanted to murder someone or hit them, and she was afraid that he might do. "Don't you _dare _speak about my people like that. You have no right too" He spat, eyes narrowed and almost red tinted. "You never met them, didn't know them, what _human _has the right to tell a Timelord what's alive and what's not. I have space and time at my fingertips and it should be a privilege for me to share it with you, but now you've gone around offending me!" He growled, beginning to walk away. "You should get out before I do something I'd regret" The Doctor muttered and left briskly.

Clara was bewildered... where had that come from? Oh gosh! It had been her, fuck. She hadn't meant to upset him, she wasn't thinking straight, especially since it had been her time of month. She got angry, rather quickly due to it.


	24. Day 24 - Making up afterwards

Clara had waited a few hours, to let them both cool down. Over the 4 years they'd known each other and 2 years of dating, they'd never fought with one another. She was genuinely scared about how the apology was going to go, she'd already rehearsed it as to say, thought over what she was going to speak to him about and try to explain why she'd be like that. When he answered the door, it was obvious he had been crying. Even through the small, wobbly, fake smile plastered onto his face, his eyes were still red and puffy. "Clara.." The Doctor said, though his voice cracked unhappily as if he was about to sob again. She softened instantly, her eyes widened and she threw her arms around him in a tight hug and burried her face into his chest, she'd truly upset him. She was horrible, a monster. Who would do that to their own boyfriend, let alone the Doctor? He was so kind, gentle to those who deserved it and he deserved, himself, to be treated like a king, like the ruler of the universe. Not to be treated like shit like she had treated him, she felt awful and wasn't sure how a hug was going to help in this situation, he probably still hated her as much as he had beforehand.

"Oh, Doctor. I'm so so so sorry, really I am. It's just.. humany female problems. You'll probably go all blushy and stuff if I went into details, so it's really best if you kept questions relevant to that to yourself for the time being" Clara squeezed him tighter as the Doctor hugged her tighter too, nuzzling her softly.

"It's alright, I understand... well. I don't. I shouldn't of scared you like that and made you even more grumpy," The Doctor sighed into her hair, making Clara shudder slightly at the feel. "It's okay Clara... I totally and honestly forgive you" He mumbled and she relaxed immensely at his words. "I love you," The Doctor murmured.

"I love you more, Chinny" Clara replied.


	25. Day 25 - Gazing into eachother's eyes

_**Day 25 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

Clara looked around the new planet happily, it was beautiful! Apparently only nature inhabited these perfect little planet, and it never ever gets disturbed by other life until the planets death billions of years into the future. Well, never got disturbed until today. Clara giggled happily and took a step out of the TARDIS, It was a day to mark their 3 year anniversary of being a couple, and the Doctor had offered to take her to the most extraordinary picnic she had ever been on, and already it was wonderful. The Doctor had a white and red chequered picnic blanket slung over his left shoulder and held a cliché woven basket in the other hand. This truly was like something out of a book or a movie, but better. It was real.

"This.. is amazing!" Clara beamed, the vibrant green grass crunched under her foot as she took the first few steps on the planet, she spun slowly in a circle to take everything in. There were orange, yellow, red and pink cherry trees, their blossoms floating on the warm breeze and whisking the colours into a rainbow whirlwind, and when the three green suns in the sky caught the shiny petals they glimmered and gleaned, cascading their bright colours everywhere like a disco ball. There were cute little flowers growing through the grass, their colours were soft and pastel like, but blended in beautifully with the grass. There were alien butterflies with soft, feathered wings. She sighed softly and looked down from the small hill they were on at the rolling, flowery plains.

"Yep, it sure is. That is why I wanted to bring you here" The Doctor smiled softly and laid the blanket out, putting the basket on top and flopping down with a grunt. "And I've triple checked, no sign of alien life on this planet what so ever. No species or outside creatures ever come to the planet of Tripousli! It's simply too beautiful to disturb, and it's tiny and there's no resources except from wood and a lot and lot of plants and animals. Which are no use to any creatures with the possibility of space travel, so this stays a nice, peaceful zone" The Doctor explained. Clara just huffed.

"You had to go and ruin the moment, didn't you Chin?" She teased, walking over and flopping down onto the blanket besides him, cushioned by the soft, thick grass underneath the picnic blanket. "But yeah, it's lovely here. Not too hot and not too cold, the scenery is just... wow. And I'm with my favourite Timelord, which is even more of a plus than any of those things" Clara grinned and moved to rest her head on his chest, listening to the _duh duh duh duh_ oh his hearts beating beneath his rib cage. She stroked his torso softly with one hand, the other underneath her chin so she didn't dig it uncomfortably into his chest.

The Doctor let out a soft breath of laughter, "But I'm the only Timelord you've met, I don't know how to take that, as a compliment or you just calling me a general person" He grinned and she replied with a gentle kiss on the lips, their eyes closing to savour the sweet moment as their lips meshed together, not hungrily or lustfully, but lovingly. A just right mix of appreciation, affection and lovestruck which concocted into the perfect, chaste kiss. Clara broke first and rested their foreheads together, gazing into the Doctor's eyes lovingly.

"I hope that answers your question," Clara purred, the Doctor looked up into her dark, but bright eyes as well, watching them catch in the three green suns rays. "You're then best man in the world" She said and pecked his lips again, watching the Doctor take a big gulp of air, as if nervous, and then sigh it back out again. The Doctor never got nervous, right?

"Clara Oswald," He began softly, Clara rose an eyebrow in questioning but let him continue. "You've brought me back from the lowest of lows when nobody else could do that for me, you made me smile and laugh and your presence has been truly extravagant! And for that I am in your debt. But you make both of my hearts work double time when you kiss me or give me one of your flirtatious looks" The Doctor suddenly pulled Clara too her feet and Clara froze up as he got down on one knee. "And. Well. I'm going to do this the human way of things, since you're human and Timelords never really did these sorts of things, I'm rambling. Aren't I? I ramble when I'm nervous, sorry" He said quickly and brought out a TARDIS blue coloured, velvet box and Clara inwardly screamed at herself as he opened it, and the most beautiful diamond ring was inside. It was a special type of rock the Doctor had shown her before, where the diamonds were specially formed by the planet to turn all forms of light into shining rainbows, making them gleam all sorts of colours on the cliff face. And this ring, was a mini version of those cliffs. "What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" The Doctor gave a shy smile and Clara squealed like a little girl.

"Oh my stars! Doctor, of course I will!" He jumped up and gently slid the ring on for her, her eyes widened at the sight of it. "Oh my, it's beautiful, this is wonderful. Oh god. This is _perfect_" Before the Doctor could reply at all, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked his tall body down to her lips, catching them in a rough, loving kiss. Their eyes closed and they smiled against each other's lips.

"_Perfect" _The Doctor echoed softly.


	26. Day 26 - Getting married

_**Day 26 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

The Doctor was nervous, extremely nervous, very very very nervous. As nervous as he had ever been in his entire life. He was going to marry his impossible girl today. And god, was he scared something would interrupt the ceremony. Some sort of monster or alien would crash through the church's big double doors and eat everybody inside and rip them all limb from limb. Wait.. okay. Those sorts of thoughts really were not necessary at a time like this. It was going to be a small wedding. The Maitland's, Clara's Family, Luke, Rani and Clyde, Kate and Osgood and some other close UNIT friends, Martha and Mickey, Strax, Jenny and Vastra (Strax was said to have some sort of bone structure disease from birth and Vastra had her usual veil on to concede their identities from those who were not use to aliens) and a few of Clara's close friends and their boyfriends, husbands and children had come along too. Even Angie's boyfriend had turned up, she was now 17, which was scary to the Doctor. She had been 14 when he first met her and she really had grown up so quickly. She had started sixth form last fall and now it was a rarely sunny and warm English summer's day. The Doctor smiled lightly and looked towards his best man, Strax, who seemed rarely amused by the 'Human Scum's' little ritual. The Doctor shot him a smile and Strax returned it happily.

But suddenly, the doors to the church opened and the Doctor froze up in panic as he spotted Clara, he hadn't seen her all day, she had insisted on doing it the traditional way in which the groom would go to a hotel or stay at a friend's the night before so he wouldn't see the bride before the time they got married the next day. He hadn't even seen the dress she was in until now, and it was _stunning. _Little flowers had been hand sewed onto the white dress, white as well but they added a sense of volume to the dress. She had a small trail behind her and even though she was seemingly small, she managed to walk effortlessly in the heavy dress. The veil cascaded down her back along with her slightly curled, dark brown hair with contrasted beautifully with the bright white dress. As soon as the Doctor and her eyes met they both smiled brightly and nervously at each other, their eyes shining in affection.

Everybody at the pews stood up respectfully as the bride and her father walked in, linked arms as they strode slowly down the red carpeted isle, almost as if Clara was a celebrity and they were the fans and paparazzi. To the Doctor, Clara was his celebrity. She was perfect in his eyes, truly and utterly perfect.

Her father gave Clara a gentle peck on the cheek and left her side to go and sit besides Clara's step-mother (who had married Dave last year, Clara didn't seem to pleased but she seemed to put up with the woman enough to make her father happy) and Clara's grandmother on the other side, who looked like she could break down into tears at any second, but managed to hold it together. Clara walked up the few, carpeted steps to join the Doctor at the end of the Isle, standing facing each other with their hands neatly held in front of them. The Doctor gave a nervous laugh, he loved how the humans had little rituals for things in their lives. It was cute, to him. They'd never done anything like this on Gallifrey, you simply got married. Gave you other half a bracelet, necklace or another some sort of jewellery with your true name inscribed on it in Gallifreyan, not a whole big ceremony where you invited family and friends and then had a nice holiday away from everything afterwards.

The Officiant began to ramble on the long garbage of words, but the Doctor and Clara weren't listening at all as everybody sat down now that the man was speaking from the large book in front of him. They were concentrating on each other, how stunning they both looked. The Doctor was in his usual suit, like he had always worn. But minus the white scarf and with a black bowtie this time, long black fishtail suit and black trousers and shoes. His hair was combed neatly to the side, he didn't look overly posh for a wedding, but he looked perfect in Clara's eyes.

After minutes of speaking and the Officiant finally getting them to repeat the words after him, they said their 'I dos'. Meaning every word they said.

_To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.._

Before they knew it, each ring had been slipped on and the Officiant announced they could kiss. The Doctor smirked handsomely. "I'll make it a good one" He purred softly, before Clara could reply he had wrapped his arms right around her waist and bent her over and grabbed her lips in a kiss. Their eyes closed and Clara softly cupped his cheek as the kiss went on for a while before he pulled her up and spun her into his other arm. The audience cheered in delight, standing up and clapping. The Doctor grinned.

"Geronimo" Clara purred, the Doctor stole another kiss quickly and scooped her up into his arms in the typical bridal carry and sprinted down the isle with her, laughing happily along with his Clara. The people at the pews cheered and whooped, throwing confetti and flowers cheerily as they darted past them and out the big, heavy wooden doors of the church, into the bright sunlight of the warm afternoon.


	27. Day 27 - On one of their birthdays

_**Day 27 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

It was Clara's birthday, finally. November 23rd, 2016. She was going to be 27 this year and she couldn't wait. Well, she stayed full time on the TARDIS now her and the Doctor were married and she had been counting the days from where they left Earth, modern day the last time. And made sure today was her birthday. She snuggled into the double bed they shared in the Doctor's room and sighed. She couldn't feel him besides her and frowned unhappily, rolling over to find an empty space on his side of the bed. Clara pouted and sprawled out across the whole bed, burying her face back into the comfortable pillow. Though when she heard a load of talking outside the bedroom door she rose an eyebrow and tilted her head to look over at the bedroom's entrance. The Doctor burst in, a large birthday cake with 27 lit candles in one hand, and a... sack full of presents in the other? God, he looked like Father Christmas.

"Happy birthday Clara Oswald-Smith!" He grinned happily and dropped the presents on the floor by the foot of the bed and perched on the edge of their bed. Clara yawned lightly and sat upright, rubbing at her eyes from the bright light 27 candles casted around the room, it hurt, especially since she'd only just woken up.

"Good morning" She murmured in reply and looked at the birthday cake, raising an eyebrow lightly. It had been almost half a year since they had gotten married, and he was still the same old Doctor to her, that was for sure. Clara giggled lightly and took in a big breath before she blew over the candles, most of them went out but a few of them were left. 4 to be exact. The Doctor suddenly blew them out before she had a chance to take another breath, he grinned happily at her.

"4 candles, 4 years. That's how long you've known me for in this life" He said sweetly, "Ever since you were 23" The Doctor kissed her forehead and Clara blushed happily and kissed the corner of his lips in return, short and sweet.

"Those 4 years certainly feel like a lifetime, Doctor" She hugged him happily as he put the cake on the bedside table to roll them over, his strong arms wrapping tightly around her as he laid on the bed and pulled Clara on top of him with a cheeky, and goofy grin up at her.

"Then there are plenty more lifetimes to come, Clara" He said softly and hugged her tight.


	28. Day 28 - Doing something ridiculous

_**Day 28 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

"I challenge thee to a duel!" The Doctor declared, they were meant to be sleeping, but who cares. On the TARDIS you literally had all the time in the world, and who needed sleep when you were in a time machine? Besides, when you slept and lived with the Doctor, and especially when you were married to him like Clara was, he didn't know what the word sleep once. But currently, they were standing on the big, king sized bed they both slept in in the Doctor's sleeping quarters, they might as well be Clara's sleeping quarters now since she was the only one who really slept in them anyway. Clara rose an eyebrow, they had a pillow each in their hands and the realization hit her almost instantly, she grinned lightly. If it was a pillow fight he wanted then it was a pillow fight he'd get.

"A pillow fight?" Clara questioned, fiddling with the corners of her pillow cover, looking up at the starry ceiling slightly as if she was thinking about it, dreaming about such a pillow fight in her mind, taunting the Doctor to strike her first and for her to take him in surprise. He'd never expect a trap from her, especially at a pillow fight. He was boasting nearly all the time when she was trying to get to sleep at night about how he had won the Universal Pillow Fighting Contest of the eon. "That's a bit childish, isn't it?" She murmured and gave a dreamy, comatosed smile. "I can't remember the last time I had a pillow fight.. was it in Year 7? Oh.. it might be earlier that, Year 6 maybe?" The Doctor suddenly smirk and lunged forward, raising his pillow up high above his head, about to strike down on Clara, but she had been plotting he'd strike first. For a lord of time he really was an impatient being.

Clara ducked under the swipe from his pillow and grabbed him in a tight hug from behind, her fingers lacing in front of him to stop him breaking away so easily. She leaned all her little weight backwards, but it was enough to make the Doctor's tall, disadvantaged center of gravity, tip and for the large, grown man to crumble down and fall. He yelped in surprise from the sudden attack, Clara's taekwondo lessons were surely paying off here. And the Doctor may have been a lot bigger than the small woman who was attacking him, but she was still nippy and strong for her size.

The Doctor landed on a bed with a thud, bouncing slightly on impact. Clara sat on top of him, directly on the middle of his back, she grabbed his large hands and forced them behind his back, wrapping one of her small, but strong, hands around his wrists like handcuffs and repeatedly whacking him in the head with the pillow. He squealed and bellowed like a little piglet who was about to get it's throat slit open, the pillow would only bonk your nose slightly, and that hardly hurt anyway. Especially with a pillow doing it to you.

"I forfeit I forfeit!" The Doctor wailed and Clara chucked her pillow down, grinning happily as she slowly got off of his body. She'd won, easily beaten the Champion of the Universal Pillow Fighting Contest of the eon competition. Silly Timelord, he was far inferior to her rough housing. But as soon as her weight was lifted off of his back the Doctor snapped his bum to the side to dart his upper half out, arms outstretched. Clara's eyes widened and before she could squeal in fright he began to tickle her, pinning her down on the bed as his large fingers worked their ways up and down her side, under her arms and on the back of her neck. Clara squealed and thrashed about, cheeks red in embarrassment. How had he known where the most ticklish spots on her were? Actually.. how did he know she was ticklish? She hadn't told anybody and the only people who knew about her ticklishness were the people who had actually bothered to test that theory and tickle her.

Luckily for Clara though, this was one of the rare days where the Doctor was actually sleepy. He finally let her go and earned himself a sharp, little punch to the shoulder. He winced and pouted unhappily as he laid down besides her on the bed, their hair was all messed up and tussled, but the both of them didn't seem to care at all. They threw the duvet and covers over the top of them, curling up besides each other. They fell asleep, arms and legs wrapped around each other in a tangled mess of limbs.


	29. Day 29 - Doing something sweet

_**Day 29 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**_

"I don't need a shower though" The Doctor whined like a little three year old, this was nearly the seventh time he was dodging having a shower or a bath, he said the TARDIS had dared him to not clean for a week but Clara was having none of it, she had told him plenty of times that if he did not shower, bath or at least clean himself up a bit, then she wouldn't sleep with him until he did. And it had been 3 weeks now, and she was already sleeping on the sofa. The Doctor stank and had a messy amount of stubble on his jawline, but Clara loved the stubble. He should definitely keep it, it masked his mountain of a chin a bit.

"Yes, you do. You smell of.." Clara went to take a sniff of him to see what possibly could create such a putrid stench as that, but even if she was standing meters away she caught a great waft of it when he wavered his arms to fold them over his chest. She gagged lightly and shook her head, her eyes watering slightly. "Jesus christ, Doctor. What _is _that. Wait, no. Do _not _answer that. I really do not want to know, that smell is horrible and it's making me gag and my eyes water" Clara turned to face away, her brows furrowed in anger and arms across her chest. She sighed unhappily. Sometimes his childish ways got too far, he just needed to take a bath. He stank, looked scruffy and he hadn't changed his clothes either. How could he go almost 3 weeks without a bath with all the running and mucking about he did. "I'm going back to mine for a bit if you wont" She mumbled, slightly under her breath and sawed her teeth together as her patience was beginning to leave. For certain people, Clara had quite a long patience span. But the Doctor was making it run out.

"Wait wait! I'll wash then, I already won the dare. The TARDIS thought I'd loose the dare because of you but I've won, I've done 3 weeks instead of one! And her forfeit was that she had to be nice to you from then onwards. Noticed you haven't been thrown into something or your clothes been nicked in a while?" He said, bounding down the stairs and down a corridor to their room, Clara rose an eyebrow and followed in suit. Close behind. Trying to block out the smell that was burning her nostrils as she walked behind him and into their room, the Doctor headed straight towards the onsuite.

"You... you got into a dare, with the TARDIS... just so she could lose and be nice to me?" Clara rose an eyebrow but shrugged. "Yeah.. I have notice she's not tried to kill me in the last week or so. That's.. good at least" Clara smiled softly as she leaned against the bathroom doorframe and watched the Doctor get undressed, her eyes prying. The both of them had found it difficult in the past few months to stop themselves ravaging each other's bodies, but it seemed none of them wanted to make the first move. Guess that sort of stuff would have to wait...

Or would it?


	30. Day 30 - Doing something mature

_**Day 30 of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge – MATURE**_

They had burst into the bedroom and hadn't had time to think about anything, the lust had grown too much for the both of them. The Doctor's asexualness was wearing off in a flash as he pulled Clara's short dress up, and over her head, throwing it somewhere.. it didn't really matter right now. As the Doctor studied Clara's beautiful body, in black bra and panties he grinned wickedly. How had he waited almost 4 years for something like this? He'd never know.

Clara wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, marching him up to one of their bedroom walls. She pinned him against it, kissing, biting, nipping and sucking on his neck. The Doctor shrugged off his tweed jacket as Clara's fingers worked quickly to undo and yank off his lilac waistcoat, it landing just besides where her dress was in a pile. Shirt, trousers, bowtie and boxers to go. Whereas she was already half naked. Darn why did he have to wear so many pieces of clothing? Clara growled in frustration as she wasn't able to undo his bowtie. "Struggling there are we dear?" The Doctor breathed, his eyes half shut and burning bright with love and compassion for the little brunette, pressed up against him. Clara scowled unhappily as the Doctor took his own bowtie off for her.

"Shut up" Clara muttered and pressed her lips right against his, their eyes closed and their breath hitched as Clara's hands trailed slightly before skillfully undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulling it off, exploring his lightly muscled chest with her hands. The Doctor shuddered at her touch, biting Clara's bottom lip lightly as the kiss went on, breathing through their noses to be able to stay awake. The Doctor's arms slowly slunk around Clara's little body and unclasped her bra, pulling it off her arms.

They didn't bother with foreplay or talking, they were both too desperate. 4 years of pent up feelings towards one another had gotten too much. After all the layers of clothing were finally off, and they were both pressed together, naked, the Doctor's erection digging into Clara's stomach lightly, they backed up until the back of Clara's knees hit the bed and she laid backwards, the Doctor caging her in on top of her between the bed and him. Clara giggled lightly as he kissed over her collarbone and neck, one hand on the bed to balance himself whilst the other toyed with her hair. With their eyes closed, he finally and slowly pushed into her. He knew neither of them had done something like this in years, well. He was sure Clara hadn't done anything like this before, like her father had said. She'd never had a boyfriend more than a few months before he came along. And Clara's small whimper of pain proved his point. He stayed still for a while, letting her come accustom to the feeling. He murmured sweet things in Gallifreyan to her, to calm her.

Clara did indeed calm slightly and the pain subdued and went away completely and he began to move in and out of her at a gentle pace. She sighed lightly as she heard him groan, her back curving outwards to press him into her some more. This went on for a little while, the Doctor beginning to pick up the pace and Clara starting to buck her hips into him, their slow dance becoming a quick cavort of love.

Clara came first with a cry of the Doctor's name, her cheeks and body were flushed, she was hot and sticky with a light sheen of sweat, and the Doctor finished alongsides her not too long afterwards, groaning her name and collapsing onto her slightly. Their breaths were quick, trying to gain back their breaths with quick, short pants of air. He chuckled lightly and Clara giggled too. The Doctor pulled out and flopped down besides her, pulling the duvet over them.

"I love you," Clara murmured with a smile, kissing his bottom lip gently. The Doctor grinned dorkly.

"Love you more.. Clara"


End file.
